


Sweet Torture

by logophobia



Category: Big Bang (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A/B/O, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Alpha Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Choi Youngjae, Beta Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Beta Jeon Jungkook, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Kang Daesung, Beta Park Jinyoung | Jr., Drinking, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Harems, Hospitalization, M/M, Male Slash, Mean BTS, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Moresomes, Mother Hen Im Jaebum | JB, Multi, Neglected Park Jimin, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Park Jimin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Park Jimin-centric, Physical Abuse, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Protective Jackson Wang, Protective Lu Han, Shameless BTS, Shameless EXO, Shameless GOT7, Shameless Smut, Slut Park Jimin, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Threesome - M/M/M, Triggers, Verbal Abuse, You Have Been Warned, caring exo, caring got7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logophobia/pseuds/logophobia
Summary: Park Jimin always thought entering the Korean pop industry would be hell. He had seen the articles about bad companies nearly killing their idols, or idols preforming with severe injuries. When he finally debuts years later, with a group called BTS, he is ready for a hard but memorable life. Unfortunately when he joins them, scent completely hidden from years of scent neutralising spray, he realises what hell truly is. Will Jimin stick through the hell that his life had become or find himself a haven from the sweet torture?AN: I am also posting this story on Wattpad under the same name with the same username! Feel free to check it out there too!





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction on AO3 so please give me lots of feed back(whether its good or bad) and even feel free to request a one shot!! <3

Park Jimin awoke in his room, his thick duvet keeping in all his heat and leaving the small male with sweat sticking his hair and clothes to him. He threw the too warm duvet off, slowly sitting up in his bed and stripping himself of his shirt.

“Jimin. Get your ass up.” He heard Taehyung grunt in his deep voice as he stood in the doorway on the other side of the room.

Jimin sighed, pushing his sweat slicked hair back off of his forehead as he scooted out of bed and stood. He was used to the way his bandmates acted, used to the emotionless grunts that they gave him when the cameras were off; and used to the sweet care they gave him when eyes were on them.

“Yeah yeah.” He mumbled back to the younger, grabbing his things and walking to the communal bathroom that was the complete opposite of his room, splashes of colour and a lived in feel to the small room.

“Watch it.” Taehyung hissed from behind him as he walked. His steps faltered at the sound, his mind racing through what he could do if Taehyung decided that he would punish Jimin for ‘lack of respect’.

He rushed past a confused and still half asleep Jungkook, shutting himself into the bathroom and locking the door after him. Jimin couldn’t believe the life he had gotten himself into, even now years after meeting the others, he was still shocked.

With a sigh Jimin began to move around the bathroom, hands expertly lifting a towel to hang gingerly over the mirror as he waits for the water to heat up. He had begun avoiding his own reflection soon after debuting, refusing to see the way he had become from the lack of affection and care that he was shown. While compared to other male idols he was skinny it wasn’t anything that people worried about, he had made sure that he never allowed people to see anything worth worry.

“Come on, idiot! We have to go!” Jungkook snapped through the bathroom door, the anger in the youngest beta’s voice snapping Jimin from his thoughts.

Jimin cursed under his breath, rushing to strip and get into the shower, washing his body and hair as quickly as he could make his body move. He nearly always got distracted in the bathroom and was nearly always reminded by one of his bandmates that he had to rush.

After a few minutes Jimin found himself dressed in his usual clothing, hair styled messily and his lips a shiny and carnal red, opening the bathroom door only to come face to face with a practically rumbling Yoongi. The sight of the angry alpha in front of him sending Jimin back a step with a gasp, only seeming to anger the alpha more.  
“Took you long enough.” Yoongi hissed, his jaw tight as he reached out and yanked Jimin to his chest.

Jimin instinctively wrapped his arms around the older male, his body tensing nervously as he felt the harsh scratch of Yoongi’s nails through his shirt. He was used to this, the only affection from his members always came in the form of sex or sexual actions. He stayed as still as he could as Yoongi created a hickey on his neck, right where a pack bite would go, completely oblivious to how Jimin was tensed and afraid in his arms.

“Better cover that up.” Yoongi mumbled as he pulled back, seemingly satisfied as he turned on his heel and walked out of the room. “Oh, and hurry the fuck up.” He added over his shoulder before slamming the dorm door shut behind him.

Jimin silently grabbed the makeup from the bathroom bench and got to work, skilfully applying it to the hickey, though no matter what he did it was still faintly visible and would probably cause an uproar from the fans when they saw him at the fan meet they were going to.

 

After grabbing his jacket and phone from the bed Jimin walked out into the shared dorm living area, earning a few glares and multiple scoffs from his bandmates. He carefully sat down beside a practically radiating Seokjin, remaining silent as the other omega spoke animatedly about how excited he was to see the fans.  
Jimin couldn’t help the scowl that appeared on his face at the sight in front of him, his inner omega instincts clawing at his insides and begging him to grab their attention, to make them look at him like they did Seokjin. He simply hated the small yet caring smiles that Namjoon and Yoongi gave Seokjin, the gigantic smiles that Taehyung and Hoseok shared as thy watched a tired Jungkook lay his head onto the omega’s shoulder. Jimin would think back every so often, regretting his decision to hide his true sub-gender and scent from the world, but he knew he would never be able to fix it, his lack of a pack forcing him to act against his true nature.

“We should get going.” Yoongi stated suddenly, earning a whine from Jungkook and a laugh from his fellow alpha’s as he stood up.

“You’re so serious all the time.” Namjoon joked to his fellow alpha as the two of them began to walk to the door, the other members quick to follow and leaving Jimin behind to load their plates into the dishwasher.

Jimin carefully carried all the plates to the kitchen, dutifully putting the left overs in containers and the plates in the dishwasher, pausing only when his phone went off to signal that he had received a text.

 

To: Jimin  
From: Jackson  
We finished our schedule. You better come visit us soon mochi. xx

 

He couldn’t help the smile that came to his face at the sight of the message from the GOT7 alpha, his inner omega preening at the x’s at the end. The two x’s may not mean much to others, even to the alpha who sent it, but to Jimin they were a sign of affection of which he was desperately deprived of.

A sudden scoff from behind him made Jimin jump, his heart racing as he spun around to see who had caught him on his phone. Seokjin stood, arms crossed and a disappointed frown on his lips as he leaned ever so gracefully against the wall, watching Jimin with hawk like eyes.

“You spend more time on your phone than doing your chores.” Seokjin commented, pushing off the wall and walking forward.

The omega made no aggressive moves towards Jimin, never had if Jimin thought about it hard enough, but never the less Jimin found himself flinching and stepping back away from him. Seokjin seemed to not notice Jimin’s actions, simply grabbing the plates and putting them into the dishwasher himself as he hummed a soft tune.

“Go put your shoes on and be ready.” Seokjin said, his voice basically dead of emotion as he carefully worked.

Jimin nodded silently and rushed from the room, his hands moving without his knowledge and tugging the already long sleeves of his sweater into the cute ‘sweater paws’ that his fans loved. He moved to where the others stood waiting and chatting, silently grabbing his own shoes and putting them on as the others spoke as if he didn’t exist.

Once Seokjin was back the others glanced at him, Namjoon going as far as to glare at him as he helped Seokjin into his warm winter jacket. The other seemed a little less mad, though the others also didn’t spare him a single glance as they began to shuffle out the door. Taehyung, the last of his bandmates turned back to him, nose scrunched as he narrowed his eyes at Jimin.

“You’re useless. Seokjin shouldn’t have to pity you, shouldn’t have to do things that are your fucking job.” The alpha hissed, his annoyance clear in his eyes before he turned on his heel and stalked from the dorms, leaving Jimin behind with tears gathering in his eyes.

Jimin hurriedly walked out the door, shakily trying to lock the door after him as tears blurred his vision and his body shivered. He had to hold it together, he knew better than to let himself act this way, to act like an omega. Jimin paused, taking a deep breath as he shut his eyes, shoving down his emotions and the lump of sadness and depression lodged inside his throat.

As Jimin opened his eyes he nodded a bit, locking the door before taking off walking down the hall after his bandmates, soon catching up with them as they walked into the elevator. He slipped in with them, looking down at his feet when he accidentally nudged a grumpy looking Jungkook who turned to him with a glare hard enough to scare Satan himself.

He remained still as the elevator moved, silently waiting as his members spoke amongst themselves. Moving out of the way as the doors opened Jimin found himself being pulled into a friendly hug by Taehyung, making him confused for a moment before he caught sight of the fans at the windows who were waving and smiling. He instantly forced a smile onto his face, waving back at them as he leaned against Taehyung, playing his role of the happy go lucky omega of BTS. The fans seemed to eat up his performance, chanting his and Taehyung’s names out among screaming for the others’ attention.

“Walk faster.” Taehyung hissed into his ear, despite the happy if not flirty smile on his face.

Jimin nodded softly, allowing the alpha to tug him faster, quickly catching up with the other members as they got into their car. He jumped in after Jungkook, sitting in the back with their youngest member while Taehyung sat into the spot next to the door, his body groaning at the way he had to contort himself so that Jungkook could put his feet up.  
“Finally. Our last fan meet before we get to go on break!” Hoseok exclaimed from the front seat as he turned to smiling back at the other members.

 

Once they arrived home that night, after their last fan meet and a couple of hours of filming for a show, all the members split off to finally relax after months of hard work and long hours of practice and filming. Namjoon and Seokjin settled in on the couch, the alpha protectively cradling Seokjin in his lap as Jungkook sad next to them with his head on Namjoon’s shoulder and Seokjin’s feet in his lap. Yoongi walked off to his room, probably content with creating more mix tapes or sleeping until the next day, and Taehyung and Hoseok crept off to Hoseok’s room with matching grins and dark lustful eyes.

Jimin took this lack of interest from his bandmates and rushed to the room, packing a small duffel bag with clothes and his necessities before slipping out the front door soundlessly. He easily slid his way out the back door of the dorm building, climbing the hidden fire escapes and sweetly smiling at a paid driver who among two others was someone that the idols in the company went to when they wanted to go somewhere unnoticed.

“Hey Jaewoo-Hyung.” Jimin smiled cutely, waving a little as the tall and buff alpha gave him a sincere smile.

“Hey Jiminie. Visiting JYP are you?” Jaewoo joked lightly as he took Jimin’s duffel bag for him, carefully placing it in the backseat of the small car before opening the passenger door for Jimin himself to enter the vehicle.

“You know it.” Jimin replied, playfully winking at the older male and laughing softly as he watched Jaewoo shut his door, the alpha snickering the whole walk from the passenger side of the car to the drivers.

“You should save that charm for your fans.” Jaewoo said, his voice mockingly serious and Jimin’s inner omega nearly jumped in pride at the look of amusement shining in the alpha’s eyes as he began to drive, carefully moving into a side street and exiting nearly an entire block away from the dorms.

“Are you saying you’re not a fan?” Jimin asked, a playfully shocked look on his face as he gave a small mock gasp, his hand flying up to cover his heart, “Oh Hyung you hurt me.” He added with a cute innocent pout on his lips, barely holding back the smile that so desperately wanted to show.

“’Course I am.” Jaewoo laughed, shaking his head at Jimin as they both shared a laugh before shifting into a comfortable silence.

For the rest of the drive Jimin sat comfortably, finally relaxing into the happy atmosphere, so unlike the way it was back at the door with the others. He loved being driven by Jaewoo, the older alpha had found out about Jimin’s sub-gender back when he was still just a trainee at Cube Entertainment. He felt safe as the other drove expertly through the streets of Seoul, giving in to his omega instincts and curling up in the passenger seat simply breathing in the alpha’s calming scent and relaxing more and more, even going as far as to drop into omega/sub space during the car ride.

As they pulled up to the back of the JYP dorms Jimin turned to Jaewoo and grinned sleepily, earning a happy chuckle from the other male as he shook his head a bit, getting out of the car and walking around to open Jimin’s door and grab his bag.

“Get in there Jiminie. Those boys have probably missed you.” Jaewoo cheekily joked as he helped Jimin from the car and carefully handed him the duffel bag.

Jimin gave Jaewoo a pure happy smile before turning on his heel and taking off running into the dorms, his body radiating his excitement as he made his way up to the GOT7 dorms. Within minutes he found himself at the door, heart racing with an odd mixture of excitement, nervousness and worry, knocking a few times.

Mere seconds later the door swung open to reveal a shirtless Jackson Wang, the alpha’s face switching from tired to happiness quickly as he yanked Jimin into a tight hug.  
“Minnie!” Jackson exclaimed, his voice carrying through the dorm as he cradled the small omega in his large arms.

The thundering sound of feet met Jimin’s ears seconds later and he couldn’t help but tear up, the excitement of the others bringing a warmth over his body that he hadn’t felt since being with the group last. Bambam was the first to run over, slipping his long thin arms between Jimin and Jackson and nudging his way between them to hug Jimin himself.

“Hyung! I missed you!” Bambam exclaimed as the others reached them, all pausing to let Jimin and Bambam hug for a moment longer.

Jimin loved that about GOT7, they always understood what he needed even without asking him. Like at this moment they knew that he needed the comfort of a fellow omega without even knowing that he himself was an omega. Usually when he visited the group he stayed curled into Jackson or Jaebum’s arms, on odd occasions even nuzzling himself into Yugyeom’s lap as they watched television all together.

“Come on~, we wanna cuddle him too.” Yugyeom groaned from where he stood beside Jackson, a pout on the youngest member’s lips earning a small coo from Jimin.  
He carefully moved out of Bambam’s arms and over to Yugyeom, hugging him with a playful grin before quickly moving to give each of the others a hug of their own and stopping once he was snugly cuddled up to Jaebum’s chest.

“Let’s watch Dory now!” Bambam grinned, grabbing Marks hand and tugging the other omega with him as the others slowly follow.

Jimin stayed cradled in Jaebum’s arms as they made their way into the living area, the alpha only letting him go for a moment to sit down before pulling him onto his lap and cuddling him gently. He smiled, leaning onto Jaebum’s chest, his head nestled under the singers chin as Jinyoung sat beside them and moved Jimin’s legs to his lap to gently rub at them.

“Everyone ready?” Jackson called a little too loudly for Jimin’s liking, earning himself grunts and small ‘yes’s from his band mates.

 

It was half way through the movie by the time they realised that most of them were either asleep already or falling asleep. With an over exaggerated groan Jackson got up and shut the television off, moving to wake everyone up and telling them to go sleep before scooping a half asleep Jimin up and into his arms. Jimin leaned into Jackson, a small hum leaving him as they all quietly walked into their packs bedroom, all quickly changing before slipping into the huge bed to sleep.

Jimin whined ever so softly as he was placed down, only quieting when he felt the soft warm press of Jackson’s lips to his temple. He relaxed again, now fully in his omega/sub space as he shut his eyes and stood in Jackson's arms, listening to the faint sound of someone grabbing a change of clothes for him.

He pulled away from Jackson as he was handed a shirt, reluctantly pulling away from the warmth of the alpha to walk into the bathroom, body so relaxed that he stumbled slightly. Jimin rushed once inside, yanking off his pants, socks and shirt in what could only be described as a child-like manner, shuffling back out in the large shirt that he was sure belonged to Jackson and his own teeny tiny form fitting underwear.

Jimin was greeted by Jackson’s soft warm chest as he exited the bathroom, a sigh dropping from the alpha’s lips as he pulled Jimin over to the bed. Jackson tugged him down gently, sliding him between himself and Bambam. He smiled softly as he was moved to lay on his side, happily letting Jackson pull his back against his chest, his hands resting on top of Jackson's where they’ve wrapped around him. Jimin then carefully tangles his lets with Bambam’s and Yugyeom’s, smiling at the two of them.

“Night everyone…” He mumbled, trailing off and finding himself met with a chorus of ‘goodnight’s and ‘sweet dreams’ as he yawned, drifting off with warmth even in the deepest depths of his heart.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long! I had writers block just after posting the first chapter and with all the other things going on in my life I just couldn't find it in me to write. But here is chapter 2! I apologise if it doesn't seem as eventful as the first chapter, it's just a sweet little fluff chapter so that you all can see Jimin's relationship with the GOT7 boys. Chapter 3 will hopefully be out in a week but please don't be mad with me if its a tiny bit late too- I hope you guys love it! <3

Jimin woke the next morning surrounded by silence, though the arms still laying so sweetly around him told him that Jackson was still there, he couldn’t help but pop one of his eyes open to see if the others were there too.

There directly in front of him lay Mark, the omega’s eyes shut as he peacefully slept with his hand reached out towards Jimin. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, his body becoming warm as he carefully slides from a snoring Jacksons arms in order to cuddle up to Mark.

“Oh, I see.” Jackson whispered behind him jokingly, making Jimin jump as he hadn’t noticed that the rapper had awoken.

“He’s got better cuddles than you puppy.” Jimin gently joked back, looking over his shoulder to playfully wink at Jackson. The rapper simply snorted and winked playfully before getting up and starting to move around to get dressed and head outside.

Jimin rolled his eyes softly and turned back to Mark, laying his head down onto the others pillow and shutting his eyes again.

 

*flashback/dream*

 

He remembered this, remembered the exact day he first met the rest of his members. They were all sitting in a practice room when he arrived, late as usual, and had immediately given him wide smiles and happy greetings. All but one at least.

As they all introduced themselves he could feel one of their eyes locked onto him, the glare burning into his head as he spoke softly to the others. Yoongi had always been that way, always given him burning glares from the moment he smelled the chemicals of the scent suppressant that Jimin was using.

“That’s Min Yoongi, hyung.” Jungkook had supplied once he had sat down next to the him. “He’s scary huh?” He had joked, earning a bright laugh from Jimin as he nodded in agreement.

“He really is huh?” Jimin had joked back only to jump when said elder came storming up to him, the tips of his ears red and fury darkening his eyes.

“What kind of person are you?” He hissed, the sheer anger in his voice enough to make Jimin shiver in fear. “Who hide’s their sub-gender like that.” He growled angrily.

 

*end dream/flashback*

 

Jimin woke with a gasp, eyes snapping open as he once again took in his surroundings. He looked around, the bed was still as empty as when he fell back asleep but now he was facing away from Mark with the older omega’s arm dropped over his waist in a spooning position.

“You okay?” Mark whispered into the back of his head, the elders voice husky from sleep.

“Yeah... I’m fine.” Jimin lied easily, slowly and carefully turning to face his friend. He hated lying to Mark, he knew how much the other cared for him but he wouldn’t allow him to worry about his nightmare.

Mark simply sighed in response, Jimin could see the disappointment in the faint lighting and shut his eyes again, refusing to think of disappointing the other.

A sudden bang from outside of the room made both of them jump and Jimin whined softly as Mark swiftly jumped away and out through the bedroom door. He heaved himself up and out of the bed with a small groan, a hand automatically lifting to rub at his eye sleepily.

He slowly shuffled to the door to the bedroom and peeked out, huffing softly as he sees Mark and Jaebum cleaning the kitchen floor and the others lounging in their own spots doing their own thing. Jimin yawned and moved to where Jackson sat, taking selfies and snickering softly at something, plopping himself easily on the other male’s lap.

Jackson seemed to instantly make room for him and shifted his phone to take pictures with Jimin. He whined softly, hiding his face into Jackson’s neck despite the laughter from the man himself and from Yugyeom who sat lazily next to Jackson.

“Shut up....” Jimin mumbled, playfully glaring around Jacksons neck at the young alpha.

“Okay, okay.” Yugyeom grinned back to him, tugging at Jimin’s leg a little bit at a time, slowly pulling him off of a distracted Jackson’s lap.

Jimin stayed still, letting the young alpha stealthy move him into his lap as Jackson tapped away rapidly at his phone. He looked up to Yugyeom once he was seated in the others lap and silently raised an eyebrow in question, only getting a small blush in return as the younger boy turned and began to watch whatever was playing on the tv. Jimin liked spending time with the youngest member, he seemed so much softer than the others yet still strong like Jackson and Jaebum.

“You could’ve asked to cuddle, you know?” Jimin mumbled as he let his head rest onto Yugyeom’s shoulder.

The alpha simply gave a gentle shrug of his shoulders, a heaved sigh leaving his lips as Bambam pranced happily in front of the tv to speak to Youngjae who was sprawled over the carpeted floor with his head resting on the small of a now sleeping Jinyoung’s back.

He spoke soft enough that Jimin and Yugyeom couldn’t here from where they sat and Yugyeom gave an annoyed huff at that, shaking his head softly as he laid his head onto Jimin’s.

“Jimin, can you come to the kitchen?” He heard and looked up to see a sheepish Jaebum standing in the doorway, his cheeks tinted a sweet pink as he gave Jimin a pleading look.

“Sure.” Jimin said softly, pecking Yugyeom’s cheek sweetly before standing and rushing to follow. “Did you guys burn something?” He joked playfully as he neared the kitchen.

“We aren’t that bad!” Mark whined from inside before a thud and a small groan could be heard.

Jimin couldn’t help but laugh at the scene that he had walked in on. Mark was sitting on the floor in a puddle of what looked to be coffee with a tipped over carton to one side and a few also tipped over mugs. The older boy looked so flustered, seeming completely shocked at the situation he had now found himself in, as he looked up at them.

“Need a hand?” Jimin asked with a look of faked innocence on his face, earning himself a low chuckle from Jaebum and a pouty glare from Mark as he tried to get up only to slip and drop back to his butt.

Jaebum walked forward, gently tugging the other omega up from the tiles while trying his best not to step into the puddle himself. Jimin couldn’t help but admire their closeness, an alpha helping one of his omega’s, and wished he had that with his own bandmates.

He knew it was his own fault, that he shouldn’t have used scent blockers at such a young age or simply told the group that he was indeed an omega, but he had been afraid of their reactions to what he had done. Not even GOT7 knew what he was, although they didn’t really seem to care either way, and the same could be said about his online friend, Hunnie.

“Jiminie?” Jaebum’s voice seemed to pop up right next to his ear and Jimin jumped a little, looking up at the older male with wide shocked eyes.

He had been so caught up in his own depressing thoughts that he hadn’t even felt his hands in fists, his sharp uneven fingernails puncturing his skin and causing his palms to bleed.

“Are you okay?” Jaebum spoke softly, his voice resembling a tone you would use on a scared and injured little puppy.

“I’m fine.” Jimin spoke back, though while his own voice was strong and determined sounding anyone could hear the war of emotions going on inside of him.

“Jimin will help me change. Can you finish up here?” Mark asked, moving closer to Jimin, since he was now safe from the puddle and had even begun cleaning it up, and already manoeuvring the other out of the room.

Jimin let the other move him to the pack bedroom, letting himself be sat onto the bed as Mark rushed around the room to change and make himself look presentable.

“Why am I in here?” Jimin whispered slowly, ignoring the split-second glare he received as Mark walked into the bathroom to look for something.

“Cause I need to clean your hands and we need to talk.” Mark said, and while Jimin couldn’t see his face he could tell the omega was very angry with him.

He gave a small sigh as he sat on the bed, looking down at the little crescent shaped marks on his hands, and silently yelling at his own bandmates for making him like this.

 

**Flashback**

 

Jimin sat patiently in his seat, his hands clasped tightly in his lap. He and his bandmates had just debuted and they were at their first ever fan meet, which meant even the alphas of the group were uneasy and nervous.

“It’ll be okay Jinnie. Don’t stress.” He heard Yoongi, who was currently sitting beside him, whisper to Seokjin who sat on the other side of him in a caring and soothing tone.

“What if they don’t like me?” Seokjin asked self-consciously, mirroring Jimin’s own inner worries to a tee.

“Of course, they’ll like you. They’re here for you, you know?” Yoongi soothed Seokjin, his hand on the omega’s back as he caringly rubbed at it to calm him down.

Jimin looked away with a small sigh, glancing out over the faces of the fans who had come to meet them. He desperately hoped that someone had come for him too, that these fans, the people who would decided whether they made it or not, would like him for who he is rather than hate him for his lack of scent.

 

**end flashback**

 

Jimin snapped back to reality when he felt a slight sting to his palm, his eyes blinking into focus to show Mark kneeling in front of him with his eyes locked onto Jimin’s palms. With a small pang of guilt Jimin realised that he had once again been to focused on his own thoughts, especially seeing the worry etched into the rapper’s face.

“You keep zoning out…” Mark mumbled as he cleaned the small wounds, hands gentle as a feather.

He wasn’t sure how to respond to that, the words cutting through his mind. Jimin knew that his actions worried the boys, he had seen the worried looks he received since he got here. And he sure couldn’t miss the whispers he had heard about his weight; how thin he had become since he had debuted as a nicely built idol.

“I’m sorry.” The words slipped from Jimin’s mouth too quick for him to stop them and he winced as Marks head shot up, his hands freezing on Jimin’s own as he shot him a dark angry glare.

“What have we told you about apologising unnecessarily?” Mark snapped, his eyes softening when he saw the most likely frightened look on Jimin’s face.

Jimin was frightened, he hated upsetting the members of the group, hated seeing the disappointment on their faces when he did something he had been told not to do.

“I’m-“ He started, cutting himself off as Mark narrowed his eyes momentarily at him, “I don’t mean to. Space out, I mean. It just sort of happens.” He explained in a soft and unsure voice.

“I know. It just worries us. That and all the other things you do and say and the way you look… It worries us Jiminie.” Mark said, voice softer than before as he went back to work on Jimin’s hands.

“I’m fine.” Jimin spoke softly, watching as Mark placed small circle band aids over the few tiny cuts on his hands.

Mark simply snorted softly, lifting Jimin’s hands to his lips and sweetly kissing over the top of each band aid. Jimin watched as Mark stood up, silently making his way back to the bathroom the put everything away. He looked back down to his hands as he waited for Mark, running his fingers gently over the covered wounds and giving a small sigh.

“Now, we need to talk.” Mark said, walking back into the room and kneeling in front of Jimin again.

He couldn’t help but notice how submissive of a move it was, Mark’s kneeling on the ground in front of him showed that Mark thought he was outranked despite knowing how much of a softie Jimin was. Jimin snorted in his mind at the thought of someone submitting to him, resenting his hidden scent.

“You need to open up to someone Jiminie. You holding this all in isn’t healthy.” Mark said, lips pursed and eyes stern looking as he gazed up at him.

“It’s nothing to worry about, hyung. I’m fine.” Jimin said, looking to the side to avoid meeting Mark’s gaze.

Mark was about to open his mouth when he heard the tell-tale sound of his phone going off from inside his pocket. He watched as Mark stood in a huff of annoyance and took the call, watching as Marks face dropped and he gave a small sigh.

“Right now?... Yes, but isn’t it a little late?... okay we’ll be there.” Mark spoke, pausing to listen to the person on the other end before hanging up.

Jimin saw the omega’s shoulders tensed, a clear sign for him that it had been their manager.

“Apparently we have an impromptu meeting. They want the whole rapping line to go.” Mark huffed in annoyance as he grabbed his own and the others jackets.

“So much for a break.” Jimin joked softly and he beamed on the inside when Mark gave a small laugh.

“Come on. You can stay with Yugyeom because I think Jaebum and Jinyoung are going to go get groceries.” Mark said and he grabbed Jimin’s hand, tugging him from the room.

Jimin walked with him down the hall, laughing as he threw the jackets at each member and shooed them off to go get ready. He sat down next to a half asleep Yugyeom, laying his head against the boy’s shoulder as he watched the others around him rushing to get the things they needed.

“What’re they doing?” Yugyeom whispered to him, causing the hairs on the back of Jimin’s neck to raise from the low pitch of the young alpha’s voice.

“They have a meeting.” Jimin whispered back lightly, unable to hold in the tiny giggle that left his lips when Yugyeom stood with a start and stared down at him with wide eyes.

“We have a meeting?” Yugyeom asked, instantly starting to look around for his own things.

“Only the rapping line. They probably came up with a new concept, or maybe they want to release a solo?” Jimin soothed the young alpha, smiling playfully as Yugyeom’s shoulders sagged.

“Yah, hyung, couldn’t you have started with that?” Yugyeom spoke in a playfully annoyed town as he ran a hand through his hair, stretching his long body as he was already standing.

Jimin shook his head with his own playful grin, not bothering to speak as he waved goodbye to the others. They all filed out the door, shutting it after them and leaving Jimin and Yugyeom together in silence.

“Well come on.” Yugyeom said, holding out a hand to Jimin with a bright smile.

“Huh?” Jimin asked softly, looking up and tilting his head in what could only be described as a puppy reaction.

“We’re gonna go to the movies.” Yugyeom said, tugging Jimin to stand before moving around the couch to search for jackets for them.

“M-movies? But what will we watch?” Jimin asked, following after Yugyeom as he pouted softly, completely hating that he had no idea what was going through the younger boy’s head.

“That new superhero movie that came out! I can’t remember the name but it looks good hyung! You’ll like it!” Yugyeom spoke animatedly, putting his own jacket on quickly.

Jimin could basically see the Yugyeom slip into what he liked to call alpha mode, watching as Yugyeom grabbed suitable shoes for Jimin and even slipping a warm Jacket onto Jimin’s shoulders for him.

“Okay…” Jimin mumbled, a soft small smile slipping onto his lips as he bent to tie his shoe laces.

Soon enough Yugyeom was tugging Jimin from the dorms, barely stopping long enough to lock the doors after them, before excitedly leading the way to start their trek to the cinema. Jimin kept close to Yugyeom the whole walk there, not only because the boy was warm but his scent soothed the worry that Jimin felt in the pit of his stomach.

“Are you sure we won’t get into trouble with your manager?” Jimin asked softly as they slowly walked through the sliding glass doors of the mall, nearing their destination.

He and Yugyeom walked in to the cinema moments later, the as usual slightly unclean carpet and smell of butter made Jimin lick his lips in anticipation as they walked.

“Yah, hyung… You worry too much.” Yugyeom teased as he tugged Jimin to the cash registers to pay for their tickets and buy their food.

Jimin simply rolled his eyes playfully in return, knowing himself that his worry was instinctual thanks to him being an omega, and let himself be distracted by the few people that were also waiting. Though they all seemed to be rebellious teens, probably having sneaked out behind their parents back to be here, or suspicious looking couples that he didn’t think were here to actually watch any of the movies but rather make out in the back of the theatre.

“Okay, let’s go!” Yugyeom spoke suddenly, making Jimin jump slightly before he looked up and realised that Yugyeom had bought them popcorn and drinks already.

“Yah, so loud…” Jimin playfully groaned as they started to make their way down the long hall, watching Yugyeom as he dutifully looked around for their theatre.

Yugyeom laughed at Jimin’s words, making the older boy feel more accomplished and sure of himself. He loved making Yugyeom happy like he did the rest of GOT7, but there was something about the younger boy that made Jimin want to make sure he never stayed unhappy.

“Ah! There it is!” Yugyeom burst out, pointing to the theatre sign and giving an over exaggerated sigh, “That took so long.” He groaned out playfully as he pulled Jimin inside with him.

“Oh, you poor thing.” Jimin laughed back, playfully shoving at Yugyeom’s arm as they moved to their seats.

Jimin didn’t fail to notice that they were right at the back, or that Yugyeom seemed oddly pleased with himself as he tugged him to sit down in the middle of the row. He momentarily suspected that Yugyeom had purposefully picked the seats but quickly shook the thoughts away, remember that the boy was too young to think in those ways and that he was nearly 100% certain that said boy was only into humans of the female variety.

Jimin’s thoughts were cut off as the opening trailers began, the few people in the cinema falling silent as they turned to their attention to the screen. He watched them too, glancing out of the corner of his eye every now and then to make sure that Yugyeom was still indeed beside him.

Just as the lights dimmed and the movies opening credits began he heard a slight shuffling from beside him, though he didn’t bother looking over as he thought Yugyeom was just getting comfortable for the movie. Only when he went to put his arm onto the arm rest did he notice when the younger had done. There on the arm rest, ever so casually placed, was Yugyeom’s arm. His palm to the sky and fingers spread slightly as if inviting Jimin to hold his hand.

Jimin didn’t even think, not an ounce of uncertainty having the time to worm its way into his mind, before he placed his hand gingerly into Yugyeom’s and they began to watch the movie together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Thank you to everyone who read the first note and now this one. And thank you to those who read chapter one and stayed with me despite the long wait for this chapter. Last but not least thank you to those who left me comments and Kudos, they cheer me up so much when I see them <3


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, there is mentions of self harm in this chapter as well as what could be considered(depending on where it happens) emotional and/or verbal abuse. If you are triggered by such things please do not read this chapter, although this story in general is probably a nono if you get triggered by things of that nature. Anyways continue at your own decision <3

After having grabbed Yugyeom’s hand the movie seemed to fade into the background for Jimin. His mind too focused on trying to deduce why Yugyeom had offered to hold his hand, as well as why he still had that sinking feeling in his stomach.

Jimin heaved a small sigh as he tried to focus his attention back onto the movie, watching the vaguely familiar faces on the screen fight the bad guys and argue with each other.

 

**Flashback**

 

Jimin sat with his bandmates, a soft smile on his lips as Jungkook’s head dropped onto his knee from where the boy sat just beside his legs watching his favourite superhero movie.

The boys had successfully finished their recording of their music and, while they had a lot more work to do, had decided to come together in the dorms living room to watch a movie together. Jungkook being the youngest, and in Jimin’s mind the cutest, of the group he had been chosen to decide the movie they would watch.

“Hyung look! It’s Captain America!” Jungkook nearly squealed as he watched the television with such focus that Jimin nearly didn’t even notice that the beta was slapping his leg with such excitement that he was sure bruises would form.

“Wow, that’s him?” Jimin joked, looking to the television in time to catch a tall muscular built man, clad in what he could only assume was spandex, get arrested.

Jungkook simply laughed at Jimin’s words, shaking his head as he turned back to the television.

Out of the corner of his eye Jimin could see Yoongi glaring at him with an equally angry looking Taehyung on his lap. Though both boys were alpha’s Taehyung tended to submit to Yoongi and Namjoon while the two older alphas refused to submit to anyone.

 

**End Flashback**

 

Jimin blinked suddenly, shaking his head slightly to get his memories off of his mind. He hated them, hated remembering the sweet and caring members he used to have, hated knowing that now those same members cursed him to high heavens for his choices.

“Oh, hey Yug!” A familiar soft voice spoke and Jimin tensed as he looked to the side and saw who had decided to sit down next to Yugyeom.

He was suddenly thankful for how dark the theatre was as he turned to look away from Jungkook where he sat smiling happily and sweetly at the youngest GOT7 member.

“Hey Kookie, you missed like half the movie.” Yugyeom replied, shaking his head as he smiled to the beta.

Jimin’s fragile heart clenched at the sight before him. While he knew that only Jackson, Mark and Jaebum suspected what BTS was doing to him, he knew for a fact that Yugyeom would never even think of such a thing. After all, Yugyeom spent a lot of time at the BTS dorms with Jungkook, one of the reasons Jimin had come to know of GOT7 in the first place. Yugyeom had also been the one to introduce Jimin to his pack at an award show where they all seemed to click, resulting in Jimin going to their dorm to hang out with them and even have a sleep over that very night.

“Yah, Yoongi-hyung has had us looking for-... I mean trying to contact Jimin. He went to stay with his parents for the break I think.” Jungkook said and Jimin, as well as Yugyeom, heard the clear lie in his voice.

Yugyeom’s hand tensed in Jimin’s and Jimin gave his hand a gentle squeeze in response. He silently wished he could calm the young alpha down as he turned his head towards them, seeing the upset frown on his face.

“You don’t know where he is?” Yugyeom asked in a softer voice, his tone unsure as he could probably sense how uncomfortable Jimin was.

“Nah, but Yoongi says it’ll be fine so…” Jungkook shrugged, eating his buttery popcorn before he tilted his head in confusion.

Jimin immediately turned away, feeling the young beta’s eyes on him even in the darkness of the theatre. He could tell that Jungkook hadn’t bothered to check the scent of Yugyeom’s companion, obviously assuming it was a random member of the public since Yugyeom was known to visit the movies on his own when his bandmates were busy.

It was easy to tell the moment Jungkook caught Jimin’s scent, the boy tensed up visibly and even leaned a little away.

“I-... I gotta go.” Jungkook mumbled as his phone lit up, mumbling a small goodbye to Yugyeom before taking off out of the theatre.

“You ran from the dorm?” Yugyeom asked Jimin in a confused tone, turning to face the older boy as soon as Jungkook was gone.

“It’s complicated.” Jimin whispered softly, earning himself a small sigh from the young alpha as he turned back to the movie.

Their conversation lulled as Yugyeom turned his attention back to the movie, despite still having a good grip on Jimin’s hand, and soon they were both pulled back into the story line.

Jimin couldn’t help but be dragged back into his thoughts, soon being dragged back to memories of the fateful night that caused his bandmates to turn against him.

 

**Flashback**

 

Jimin slipped into the kitchen from his room, fully intending to avoid his bandmates where they sat playing games and socialising loudly. He had the mother of all headaches and he figured that the others would be fine with it if he sat out of their usual social evenings to try to get rid of the pain.

“Look who it is. The one that thinks he’s so much better than us.” He heard a voice his from behind him, making him spin around rapidly only to freeze when he saw Yoongi standing there with a deadly glare.

Just past Yoongi’s shoulders stood the rest of the pack, Namjoon just to his right and Taehyung to his left, while Hoseok, Jin and Jungkook all stood behind the three alphas. All of them had varying degrees of anger or disgust on their face’s and Jimin couldn’t help the flinch that he gave.

“W-what?” Jimin stuttered out, taking a small step back as his eyes flickered between them.

“You think your so much better than us. That you can ignore us and we’ll be fine with it.” Yoongi sneered at him, eyes alight with hatred.

“N-no! I don’t think that-” Jimin stuttered out, his eyes going wide as his back hit the bench behind him.

His words were cut off as Yoongi moved forward, his hands in tight fists at his sides and his muscles tensed in a way that told Jimin he was ready to hit him. Jimin’s own heart was speeding as he pressed himself further back and he could just see the flash of satisfaction that his movement gave Yoongi.

“Yeah right. Hyung told us all about your lies.” Namjoon growled as he moved forward to stand beside Yoongi, his own eyes showing nothing but anger.

“I- I promise you! I’m not lying!” Jimin exclaimed, his voice shaking as his body shivered in fear.

From where he stood Jimin could see Jin shaking too, the sheer amount of bad emotions in the room was getting to him too although it was worse for Jimin as they were all directed at him.

“Liar!” Taehyung snapped, standing with his shoulder slightly behind Yoongi and his eyes narrowed.

Yoongi opened his mouth to speak but the whole room seemed to freeze as Jin broke down crying in the doorway of the kitchen. All of the alpha’s turned their attention to him, rushing to comfort the crying omega as Jimin pressed himself further into the bench behind him ignoring the pain that shot through his back at that.

“I can’t...” Jin trailed off, shaking his head softly as he nuzzled into his packmates arms, allowing them to half carry him back out to the living room.

Jimin crumbled once he was alone, pressing himself back into the corner where the bench met the wall and hugging his knees tightly to his chest. He silently cried into his knee’s giving himself a moment of release before running to his room and curling up in bed, his body wracked with sobs.

 

**End Flashback**

 

Jimin was brought from his thoughts as he felt a hand on his cheek, his ears only registering Yugyeom’s voice as the boy tried to get his attention.

“Hyung?... Hyung?... Jimin!” Yugyeom mumbled, hissing Jimin’s names as he gently wiped at the older boy’s cheeks.

He blinked a little, his mind registering the wetness on his cheeks as tears and the blur in his eyes as tears to. Jimin was shocked that he had allowed himself to cry, hating the worry that was now etched into Yugyeom’s usually cheerful features.

“I-I’m fine…” Jimin forced himself to mumble as he gently moved to wipe his tears away, giving Yugyeom’s hands a tiny push to stop them.

“Hyung, you’re crying. And I know for a fact it’s not because of the movie.” Yugyeom said, nodding over his shoulder to where the credits were rolling.

He simply shook his head as the lights brightened, showing them and the rest of the patrons that the movie was officially finished and that they would have to leave the theatre now. Jimin wasn’t about to open up here, not about his packmates and why he was crying, and worry the young yet protective alpha any more than he already was.

“Fine… But I’m telling Mark-hyung about this.” Yugyeom huffed, standing up and gently pulling Jimin up with him, silently hoping that the GOT7 omega would help Jimin.

 

JUNGKOOK POV

 

Jungkook’s mind was running wild as he rushed from the theatre, barely even processing what he was doing as he dialled Namjoon’s phone number. He was confused, he wanted to know why Jimin was with Yugyeom and why his best friend hadn’t told him about Jimin being with him.

“Hello?” Namjoon answered his phone, the strong yet destructive alpha answered in a bored tone as usual, sending a wave of relaxation over Jungkook.  
“Joonie-hyung! I saw him! I saw Jimin-hyung!” Jungkook gasped out as he ran towards their dorms.

“What? Where?” Namjoon sounded a lot less bored now, Jungkook could even imagine the look of shock on the older male’s face.

“The movies with Yugyeom. Why would he be there? I- I thought he didn’t know Yugyeom that well…” Jungkook rushed out as he ran, ignoring the fire in his heart as he remembered the sight of Jimin’s hand in Yugyeom’s.

“You get home okay? I’ll go get him.” Namjoon hissed, his voice making even a beta like Jungkook flinch, before the line went dead.

Jungkook sighed a bit, shoving the phone back into his pocket as he slowed down to a jog. He didn’t know why he felt the way he did, or what the feeling was if he was honest, when he thought of Yugyeom and Jimin together. It almost felt like anger but not quite, like an intense longing. But the thought of longing one of them only confused him more. He had no idea why he would feel something like that towards either of the boys, having never felt such a way before in his entire life.

He sighed out softly as he jogged inside the big hit dorms, making his way into the BTS dorms and into the safe scent of his pack.

 

JIMIN POV

 

Jimin had remained silent the entire walk from the movie theatre, hands stuffed into his pockets as he forced himself to look anywhere except at Yugyeom. He could feel the others eyes on him as they walked, though he refused to acknowledge it.

“Hyung, you know-“ Yugyeom started before a low and angry growl cut him off mid-sentence.

Both Jimin and Yugyeom froze in their steps, the hair on the backs of their necks rising as they stared ahead at the fuming alpha in front of them. Jimin could feel his hands start to shake, an instinctual fear from his omega side as making an alpha angry was an incredibly bad thing.

There stood Namjoon, a few feet in front of them with anger seeming to seep from his skin. He looked like a villain in this state and it didn’t shock him when even Yugyeom was slightly uncomfortable with the angry man in front of them.

“Jimin. Come here. Now.” Namjoon hissed out the order, hands in tight fists at his sides as he glared at both of them furiously.

He stood frozen, his eyes wide as he tried to keep control of his body. His whole body itched to follow the order, his mind only just keeping control over it as Yugyeom stood frozen beside him.

“Now!” Namjoon yelled, the force of his voice pulling a whimper from Jimin’s lips.

Jimin began moving without wanting to, his legs carrying him over to the furious alpha despite his mind scream for him to stop. He knew what would happen to him, he knew how angry the others would be if even the usually bored Namjoon was furious.

Namjoon grabbed his arm roughly, holding it in a stone grip that Jimin knew would leave harsh bruises, before sending Yugyeom a warning growl when the young alpha took a small step forward and towards them.

“Don’t move pup. This is pack business.” Namjoon growled out before roughly yanking Jimin to walk.

He stumbled as he walked with Namjoon, glancing back to Yugyeom and giving a sharp shake of his head when he went to follow them. Jimin knew better then to let the younger boy get involved with this side of his pack, knew how mad they would all get if they found that anyone knew of how he was treated.

The walk back to the dorms felt like an eternity to Jimin, with the slicing pain of Namjoon’s grip and the throb in his heart at having upset the alpha, it was like hell. The only comfort came when Namjoon shoved him inside dorm and slammed the door after them, letting go of Jimin’s arm to shove him roughly into the living room.

“He was whoring himself.” Namjoon hissed to Yoongi who bristled where he sat comfortably between Jin and Jungkook, both of whom were cuddled up to him.

“N-no. I wasn’t-“ Jimin started, flinching as Yoongi growled loudly to cut him off.

“Do not speak unless spoken to.” Yoongi growled, his voice low and threatening enough to force every one of the pack members, including Jimin, to look down in submission.

Namjoon even lowered his head slightly towards Yoongi and Jimin could only imagine the ego boost that would give Yoongi, knowing that even Namjoon submitted to him in some aspect.

“How dare you whore yourself out to another pack. You disgust me.” Yoongi hissed, standing from the couch and glaring Jimin down as he looked up at the alpha through his hair.

Namjoon’s hand dropped onto Jimin’s shoulder, forcing him down to his knee’s with overwhelming power and quickly retreating when Yoongi began to circle Jimin’s now shaking form.

Jimin flinched when he felt a shove to his head, his eyes watering as he bowed his head lower. His mind flew back to his past, sending even more tears to his eyes.

 

**Flashback**

 

Jimin’s father was a strong man, the strongest alpha he had ever known. His father had been his idol all his life, despite his mother following in a close second. 

He spent so much of his childhood following his father’s footsteps, mimicking his father’s posture and stern tone so much that his old pack had taken to calling him mini alpha despite not actually knowing his rank.

Though Jimin would also spend a lot of time with his mother as he grew, his father being away at work too much for Jimin to learn much else. So Jimin settled to learning to cook, always helping his mother clean the house while his father was out and even baking things that everyone would assume she had made.

It was only when Jimin had become old enough to show his ranking that things had changed. He remembered the look of horror and betrayal in his father eyes when he had begun his first heat, the indicator that Jimin was indeed an omega.

Jimin had been with his parents, like every other night, in the living room reading a book as his parents watched a crime show they loved. He had been hit with an overwhelming feeling of lust and a sharp pain in his stomach, his new scent flooding from every pore in his body as if calling for someone to help him.

“Wha-“ His father had begun, falling silent as his eyes fell onto Jimin.

His mother seemed the least shocked of the three of them and burst into action, cradling her son in her arms and swiftly leading him upstairs to his room. She tucked him into bed and set him up with food and ice-cold water, making sure that he felt slightly better before going back down to his father.

“It can’t be true!” He heard his father yell, heard the disgust in his voice, “My boy was supposed to be an alpha! Just like me!”

Jimin didn’t hear his mother’s response, her voice too low for even his now more sensitive ears to capture.

“No! I won’t accept this!” His father yelled in response to whatever his mother had said, a few moments of silence following before he heard the slam of the front door.

His mind began to spin as his eyes filled with tears, barely keeping his crying quiet as he tried to understand what it all meant. His father didn’t accept him, probably hated him for what he was. The thought sent Jimin sobbing as he frantically stood up from his bed.

Jimin grabbed the nearest deodorant bottle, spraying the fumes onto his neck and down to his crotch in an attempt to hid his stench. He hated it, he wanted the scent gone and for things to be back to normal again.

 

**End Flashback**

 

Jimin was brought from his mind by a sharp smack to the head, sending him falling to the floor as Yoongi stood above him now even more furious.

“Are you listening to me?!” He yelled angrily, his eyes shifting to a dark molten red as his emotions were so high.

He silently thanked the heavens for forcing that small change onto their kind, for their eyes to shift in such a way to warn others of their raging emotions. Even Beta’s had that same change, although their eyes simply tinted a slight red while Omega’s stayed the same since omega’s were usually the ones to calm emotionally fuelled situations down.

“Worthless.” Yoongi sneered down at Jimin when he got now response, spitting down at the other before he turned around and went back to Jin and the rest of the pack.

Jimin jumped at his chance and ran to his room, shutting himself away and tightly locking the door as he began to sob. His own pack hated him, he knew that, and it was all his fault.

Though even the pain he felt now, after being hit by a man who was supposed to love and cherish him like he did for Jin, didn’t amount to the pain of his parents.

Jimin remembered what he had done after he had been announced as an omega, remembered searching all over the internet before finding a way to hid his scent. He, admittedly stupidly, had gone to the nearest drug dealer and had asked for a drug to help him hide his scent. He had gone home that night, excited beyond belief at the thought of hiding his stench and regaining his father’s happiness and pride.

But alas it didn’t end well for him. The drug had been too strong for his still developing body, creating a different scent altogether that not only told people that he was hiding his scent but that he had done so when he had barely developed into his rank. His parents had been furious with him when they found him the next morning passed out in a puddle of vomit. They had yelled at him that while neither were happy with him being an omega, that he had brought disgrace to their family by doing such a thing to himself.

“Why me?” Jimin whispered to himself as he clutched a scenting bottle tightly in his hands, a flowery scent lingering on it that the company had decided would be his scent as his true scent was gone.

Jimin curled up into a ball on his bed, shaking as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

His mind began to ponder, dark thoughts looming in on him as he glanced over his skin. He had done it before, caused himself pain in order to get away from emotional pain. He knew well enough that he could hide them as he did after becoming an omega.

“I should…” He whispered out as his cries softened to silent tears leaking from his eyes, voice wavering as he spoke.

“Maybe then they’ll love me…” He whispered again as he roughly rubbed his own tears away.

Subconsciously he knew he was wrong, he remembered the talks he had had with his manager and other company members that hurting himself wasn’t the solution. But what could he do now, when the dark hurt part of his brain was sounding so enticing, when his weakened state of mind could find nothing better than this.

Jimin moved slowly, dazed as he knelt down to pull his small box from under his bed. Inside was his past, captured in tiny trinkets. He reached for what he had looked for, hands not even shaking as his emotions seemed to cease as if preparing for what would happen.

Before he knew it, he was holding familiar metal tight between his fingers, moving it feather light over his skin with a preciseness that came with practice. He didn’t pause after that, his body moving without his mind as he fell back into familiar habit. No reaction showing on his face or in his mind as the first tiny droplet came from the small bleeding cut sitting delicately on his hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! and thank you who all those who have commented on my last two chapters <3 i really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm already working on the next one! <3


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNING!!  
>  This chapter does sadly include the pre-mentioned rape/non-con. If you do not wish to read it feel free to leave a comment all the way at the bottom and I can give you a summary of the entire chapter without it. Please, if this stuff triggers you do not read it! <3

Jimin woke the next morning huddled up in the corner of his room, shivering with tear tracks down his face and small dried cuts on his hips and thighs. His dazed mind took a moment to comprehend what had happened and he heaved a small sigh, silently berating himself for not getting into bed where he could be warm and comfortable.

He vaguely remembered staying up until the wee hours of the morning, his mind had been clear of all thoughts and he hadn’t begun to feel tired until he had decided to put down the small blade. The feeling of pure tiredness had taken him such by surprise that he had barely had time to curl up comfortably on the floor before his eyes had slid shut and he had fallen asleep, although a professional would call it passing out Jimin refused to believe it.

Jimin forced himself to get up, staying on his knees for a moment as a dizzy spell hit him and he had to catch himself on his side table so that he didn’t topple over. He gave a tiny scoff at his own bodies weakness before standing up and grabbing his towel from where it was neatly folded on his pristine black dresser.

“Stupid… I’ll need to eat soon.” Jimin grumbled under his breath to himself and took a small deep breath.

The sweet smell hanging over the entire room wasn’t clicking in his brain, he figured it was probably just the blood that was dried on his skin so he went to his window and opened it to air the room out. He failed to remember that he was supposed to have gone out the night before, to get his weekly injection from the local drug dealers. He usually kept his mind on that, always remembering that it was in a few days or the next day but this time after everything he had felt he just forgotten it.

When Jimin opened the door, he was hit with the cold of the house, the others having left in the early morning to spend the day bonding. He scoffed again and left his room door open, padding his way to the shared bathroom with a small smile on his lips as he had entered.

While he may hate his packmates for how they treated him he couldn’t help but take in their lingering scents with enthusiasm, the omega side of him practically bouncing off of the walls in his mind at the thought that he was in a way close to the pack.

Jimin had to shake the thoughts from his mind, knowing full well that if he let them linger that the thoughts would infect every inch of his mind like they once had. He would again question why he wasn’t enough for his pack, and blame himself for the way that they treated him. Jimin wouldn’t allow that, he already hated himself enough as it was and he certainly didn’t need his weaker omega side to but in and cause him to feel worse.

By the time Jimin brought himself back to reality he was exiting the shower, his body having run on autopilot as his mind had been at war with itself. He gave a small groan as he dried himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist.

“May as well eat first…” He whispered to himself as he left the bathroom and made his way towards the kitchen.

He barely made it to the bench before another dizzy spell hit him and he cursed softly, grabbing onto the cold hard marble and leaning into it.

“What the hell…?” He whispered, carefully bending to lay his head against the cold stone benchtop.

He could feel himself beginning to sweat, his body temperature rising as he stayed where he was, desperately bent over the bench to try to lower his own temperature with the cold. He couldn’t stop himself from groaning as he stayed there, chasing the cold of the bench and trying to calm his rapidly heating body.

Then it clicked, the sweet smell that seemed to follow him and now this overwhelming heat enveloping him like fire.

“I’m going into heat… No…” he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut as he pushed himself off of the bench.

He tried to start stumbling his way towards his own room but fell forward into the hallway wall as two strong scents hit him, nearly knocking him onto his behind as it wafted into the house from the dorms front door.

“Y-Yoongi… Taehyung” Jimin stuttered out as he saw the older alpha’s turn the corner and stop, staring at him with dark lust filled eyes.

Neither alpha opened their mouths, both slowly stalking towards a now shivering and whimpering Jimin. He could barely recognise them through the haze his heat put over his mind, his body and his omega side rebelling against him as he fell to his knees in front of them. His mind seemed to instantaneously forget who they were, seeing them only as two alpha’s who could and would help him in his heat.

As the two reached him Yoongi dragged him up and pinned him to the wall, nuzzling his face into Jimin’s neck and letting out a low feral growl. Taehyung seemed to whine at the growl, moving closer to bury his own face into the other side of Jimin’s neck and moaning at Jimin’s scent.

“Omega.” Yoongi and Taehyung both chorused, their hands ripping Jimin’s towel from around his waist before their hands began roaming.

Jimin shut his eyes, tears slipping down his face as he tried to get control over his body. He hated this, feeling the two pressed against him as they peppered his body with kisses, suckles and bites. He mentally yelled for his body to move, to shove them both away and run to GOT7 but all it did was draw them close; one of his hands tangling into Yoongi’s hair and the other trying to yank Taehyung’s shirt off.

“Bed.” Yoongi hissed out as Taehyung groaned against Jimin’s jaw as he slowly kissed up it, probably aiming for Jimin’s lips.

Taehyung nodded and he scooped Jimin’s shivering form into his arms, leading the way to the packs shared bedroom and not so gently throwing Jimin onto the soft mattress. In an instant, the two alphas were back on top of Jimin, resuming their earlier movements as they pinned a whining and whimpering Jimin down to the bed.

Jimin wasn’t sure what happened next, a blanket of fog covering his mind as his heat intensified and he felt the soothing cold air on his skin. He vaguely felt something at his soaked entrance, his body reacting in what anyone would call pleasure as something particularly large entered him. He didn’t even know what he was doing, screaming so desperately in his mind for the alphas to stop and let him go but the words never left his lips. Instead all that left him were moans and groans and the names of the other two, something that he had never thought he would allow to happen.

He forced his eyes shut, desperately trying to block out what they were doing to him, hating how he seemed to react to them and their touches and movements. It worked, the world around him seemed to simply disappear and he was taken back to a happier time, sitting around with GOT7 as they watched some comedy movie.

The next time Jimin opened his eyes it was dark and he was already back in his own room, the sluggish movement of his body and his mind told him he had passed out. He frowned, moving to sit up in his bed and instantly regretting it as his body screamed in pain.

Jimin moaned softly at his own pain, looking down to his body as he frowned completely unsure why he was in so much pain. The mere sight of his own body knocked his breath away, the sheer amount of bruised, nail marks and bite marks on his once smooth skin too shocking for him to react any other way.

A sudden ring of his phone made Jimin jump, a small curse leaving his lips as he laid back tiredly against his bed and cuddled his blankets higher up to cover the pains in his body. He slowly reached for his phone where it sat on his side table charging, groaning softly at the pain the movement caused before answering the phone without bothering to look at who it was that had called him.

“Hello?” He asked softly, his throat aching annoyingly as he spoke.

“Jimin! Where the hell have you been?!” Jacksons low voice growled out, his anger seeming through the phone and pulling a low scared whimper from Jimin.

He heard others talking in the background but his mind was solely concentrated on Jackson, the alpha’s growl had been like a stab to his already weak and wounded heart.

“I-I’ve been here.” Jimin mumbled softly, his tone much more submissive then he’d ever like to admit or even hear leave his lips.

“Here?! Jimin, we’ve been trying to get a hold of you for two days! Ever since Namjoon took you from Yugyeom.” Jackson hissed, his anger obviously getting the better of him.

Jimin pulled the phone from his ear and looked away, tears welling into his eyes as he looked at his cute little alarm clock. It was nearly 7pm, he must have been sleeping since yesterday morning.

As what had happened to him finally sunk into Jimin’s mind the quiet sob that left him was in no way controllable, his body shaking as he desperately tried to hold his sadness in. The shock of what his two pack members had done and the pain that radiated through his whole body was nearly too much for him but Jimin forced himself to hold everything inside of him, to hide it and pretend it didn’t exist.

“Jackson, stop. Something’s not right.” He heard Mark speak, biting at his lip to hold in any more sounds as he realised that he must be on speaker phone for the others to be able to hear his sob.

“M-my phone was just dead guys, everything’s fine.” Jimin forced out, his words not seeming nearly as believable as he wished they were but he hoped they would drop it, even if it was only until they saw him again face to face.

Jimin paused at that thought, realising that the chances of him seeing GOT7 again were low after what had happened with Yoongi and Taehyung and even if his packmates let him out he would have to wait until all the marks marring his body had healed and completely disappeared.

“Yeah right.” Jackson hissed and a faint thud was heard on the other end of the phone before a small groan followed.

“He’ll tell us when he’s ready.” Jaebum’s commanding voice hissed, the low rumble of his alpha voice nearly making another whine leave Jimin.

He felt weak like this, reacting in such a way to such small things from the alphas even though he heard those very same growls on a regular basis at the GOT7 dorms. But he couldn’t help it, the omega senses he had worked so hard to hide were flooding through him undeterred now.

“Thank you…” Jimin managed out, his soft voice showing a more submissive and careful tone than what he usually used.

“You sound tired… Go eat and sleep some more, we’ll be waiting whenever you feel better.” Marks soothing voice spoke over the phone and Jimin’s tensed body relaxed ever so slightly.

He mumbled a small goodbye to his dear friends before hanging up, allowing the phone to drop from his hands and down onto the messy bed sheets as he laid back to try to force sleep to take him once again. He didn’t want to be awake, to have the memories of what the two had done to him.

While he had become desensitised to the way he had been used before, a forced hand job or blowjob from Yoongi here and there, he had never had something like this happen before. Especially not involving someone as caring and happy-go-lucky as Taehyung, the alpha had been the same even before whatever Yoongi had done to them. Albeit Taehyung wasn’t nearly as happy when looking at Jimin he remained the same with the others who seemed to tense up whenever Jimin entered a room.

Jimin sighed softly and through his covers over his head, his body trying to turn into a tight little ball as he shut his eyes tightly. He silently wished-for sleep to take him, his hands making new bruises on his own skin before his body finally seemed to give in and give him the relief he looked for.

 

**YOONGI POV**

 

Yoongi sat elegantly on the couch, one arm securely wrapped around his sacred omega Jin and the other around a still timid and upset Taehyung. He couldn’t help but mentally scoff at the boy, while he loved Taehyung for being his own person and for his personality, Yoongi loathed how submissive the boy was for an alpha.

For Yoongi being an alpha was everything to him, having his own strong presence that at any moment would scare anyone away gave him confidence he had never had before first found out his rank. In his mind, there was only one way for an alpha to act and that was stone cold, it wasn’t right in his mind for alphas to be emotional creatures and he refused to let his pack become like that too.

He had taught them since they first became a group that they would follow the rules that his old pack had, that they would not forget the old ways like the rest of the world had.  
Alphas had all the decision making, whether it be beta or omega everyone had to go through an alpha to get something and when it was important it would have to go through the main alpha of the pack. Beta’s were the in between, the ones who helped omegas when needed but spent more time learning with Alpha’s to act almost like servants. And Omega’s were at the bottom of the food chain, they were used for breeding and to care for children and not much else, the fact that Jin had gone out and become an idol away from his old alpha used to piss Yoongi off but he had come to realise that without Jin the pack would have fallen apart.

“We should order chicken!” Jungkook grinned from where he sat with Namjoon, earning small laughs from all of them, except Yoongi of course.

“Jin.” Yoongi mumbled the name, knowing that the omega would know exactly what he meant by it.

He watched satisfied as Jin jumped up with a happy wide smile and took off towards the kitchen, already knowing what the other pack members wanted, ordering the food for them. Yoongi looked back towards the tv show Hoseok had insisted that they watch and could barely hold in his sigh as Taehyung nuzzled into his chest, speaking softly.

“I- Should we feed him?” Taehyung whispered, obviously feeling bad about what they had done to Jimin but not wanting to anger his alpha either.

Yoongi was happy for that, he knew what it was like to have an alpha who refused to submit to him with Namjoon and if he had had two of them he would have blown up completely by now.

“No. He doesn’t deserve it.” Yoongi mumbled back, his voice stern and leaving absolutely no room for the other to argue.

Yoongi had a pure hatred towards Jimin, ever since he had smelled the younger boys scent, or lack of at that time. He had been taught by his parents of people who covered their ranks like that, he had learnt that they were the scum of the earth and usually loved to do despicable things. He had even had one of his father’s old pack members do that, earning herself a swift beating from his father and the order to leave immediately. He even remembered she had been turned away by her family who held the same feelings as his own father.

He couldn’t hold in his own scoff as he watched the television, ignoring the curious looks he received from his members. Yoongi had followed right in his father’s footsteps until the day he had been told he couldn’t follow his dreams to become a rapper, having been told that he would work with his father in the law firm.

The more he thought about his past and Jimin, the angrier he got. He hated that he got stuck with such a person, the only good side being that he had helped his members realise Jimin’s lack of worth before they had become too close to him.

 

**Flashback**

 

Yoongi was with his members in the living room, carefully explaining the way his old pack had been to them. He wanted them to follow the same rules he did, so that they could feel closer as a pack and so that they could work as one.

“Shouldn’t Jimin-hyung be here?” Jungkook whispered to Taehyung who sat beside him, completely unaware that everyone had heard him anyways.

“No.” Yoongi hissed at them both, giving them a stern glare as the two jumped and stared up at him, both instantly lowering their gaze and bowing their heads.

“Why not?” Namjoon asked, staring at Yoongi with slightly narrowed eyes, clearly not wanting to back down.

“Jimin is a disgrace to our kind. He lied about who he is, with no scent like that there’s no way he’s a good person. I’ve told you guys about people like that.” Yoongi spoke, his voice low and harsh as Jin gave a tiny whine and cuddled into his side to try to ease his anger.

“Jimin-hyung is like that girl in your old pack?” Jungkook asked, completely shocked at the new knowledge he had been given.

Yoongi could see their eyes changing, darkening at the thought of having once trusted Jimin. He couldn’t help the pride that burst through his veins at the sight, knowing that his pack wasn’t mindless like so many of the others he had seen.

He knew that a few of the packs around them had their eyes on Jimin, despite the older members of those packs probably knowing all about people like him. He had seen the looks some of the older idols, like the EXO group from their rival entertainment company at award shows. Yoongi couldn’t believe how dumb they were to look like that at such filth but had known for a fact that while Jimin was part of his pack those boys would stay away.

In his mind if the EXO pack tried to take Jimin what was to stop others from taking his precious Jin or even Namjoon, even though the other alpha pissed him off on a regular basis Yoongi didn’t want to lose his member.

 

**End Flashback**

 

Yoongi was brought from his thoughts as he felt Taehyung’s hand slightly graze a sensitive area on his rib cage and looked down to the boy, curious as to why he had done that. It seemed that while Yoongi had been stuck inside his head that Taehyung had begun to carefully map out his stomach, seeming to draw some imaginary thing with his fingers ever so light.

“I’m hungry~” Hoseok whined from the side and Yoongi looked over as Taehyung and Jungkook both laughed softly at the older male.

“Food’s on the way.” Jin said as he entered the living room again, easily slipping up to cuddle back up to Yoongi and grabbing Taehyung’s hand to hold gently.

Yoongi felt oddly content like this, with his pack members surrounding him, it was like he had always dreamed. He had his omega, he had his beta’s and he had his, albeit extremely annoying, alpha’s all at his side.

 

**JIMIN POV**

 

Jimin woke again as the doorbell of the dorm went off, sighing softly at the happy laughter that floated into his ears as he lay curled up in his bed. A wretched pain had grown in his stomach the past week since GOT7 had called him, stretching around to his lower back and seeming to envelope his torso entirely.

He knew he probably shouldn’t be in this much pain so long after what the two alphas had done but he couldn’t truly bring himself to get up and do anything about it, feeling instead that he should just suffer through the pain.

He blamed himself for what they had done, after all it was his fault that he was an omega and his fault that the hadn’t done what he had to, to keep his heat at bay and his scent hidden.

Jimin shook his head softly and slowly began to turn to face the other way, hoping the change in position would help his pain. He would eventually deal with it but for now he would lay in his nice warm bed and suffer through the pain he felt that he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving 'Kudos'!! <3 I hope you all liked this chapter and that it explained more about everything <3


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than the rest of them for some reason, words just kept flowing out while I wrote it ;-;
> 
> I would like to warn that this chapter involves, miscarriage, self harm and suicide. But it is not the end of the story.
> 
> If you get triggered by any of the things I just mentioned please do not read this.

Jimin lay in his bed, having refused to leave it unless it was completely necessary and making even his pack members a little confused. Well, if Jimin was brutally honest he had only caught Jin and Taehyung’s scents from the other side of the door and they had both seemed to linger for a little before they left, usually because Yoongi or someone else had called them away.

He tensed as he heard the tell-tale loud thumps of Namjoon’s feet coming towards his door, his body ready to try to run and hide despite the large amount of pain that was still shooting through him.

“Aye. We have a fan meet today. Get up so we can go.” Namjoon snapped from the other side of the door, knocking on it once before continuing to walk down the hallway.

Jimin groaned out a little as he sat up in bed, his face crumbling for a moment at the sheer amount of pain that shot up his spine and through his stomach. He had to take a moment to breath, trying to push the pain away so that he could actually move.

He eventually forced his still aching body up off of the soft mattress and stumbled to his dresser, lazily putting on some clothes that seemed to vaguely go together in a way. He knew that the fans at the meet liked to feel close to them, so he figured if he dressed comfortably and upped his fan service a bit they would eat it up like little piranha’s.

Once he was dressed he tried to tip toe his way out of his room, slowly and not really quietly he reached the safety of the bathroom. He locked himself inside the second he saw it empty and sighed softly, grabbing the perfume from his pocket and spraying it all over himself to try and hide his scent. He even opened it and poured some onto his neck and, while it hurt immensely to put the liquid over his fresh scent, he felt pride when the disgustingly masculine smell covered his own sweet scent.

Jimin left the bathroom after that, leaving the door open to air it out a bit as he walked to wear the pack was already waiting and putting on their shoes. He quickly began to put his own on, barely pausing as he noticed Taehyung watching him as well as Jin and Namjoon. They looked suspicious but it wasn’t all that different from their usual looks of disgust for Jimin, so he didn’t feel the need to pay them any attention.

He let them all walk out first before locking the door after himself and slowly following them, staying far behind them as he didn’t want to make them angry at him when they were just about to go to a fan meet. He failed to notice the looks those same three kept casting back at him.

Jin being an omega too meant that he was instinctively drawn to others of his kind as they would provide emotional support since they would both be going or would have gone through the same thing. Taehyung on the other hand had mentioned the, deliciously sweet, scent that Jimin had begun producing to Namjoon who had also smelt it when he had gone to fetch Jimin.

The entire group, except a very excited Hoseok, was silent the whole walk to the car and then for the entire hour drive their destination. This mixed with the pain Jimin was in made him nauseous, the worry that his pack members had planned something bad for him was slowly overcoming his worry about why he felt like he did.

The only time one of them spoke was as they were getting out of the car, a small sorry mumbled from Jin to Jimin as they both tried to get out of the car at once. It made Jimin freeze for a moment before he too got out, the momentary shock from the words distracting him from his pain.

Jimin was lead to where they would sit, placing his water down as he looked over the empty area and sighed softly. He knew the fans wold be here soon, that soon he would have to go into his work mode and be happy for them.

“Come on.” Jin mumbled as he stopped beside Jimin, waving out the glass doors to where the fans were waiting to come inside.

He nodded softly, following the others to behind their little wall, biting his lip as he heard the fans be let inside. He had to admit, sometimes these events were unnerving with the sheer number of fans that would show up to see them. And while he loved them all dearly for supporting the group it made him sad that they would have to wait so long.

Jimin heard their manager talking to the fans, telling them to line up and all the usual things before he was nudged a little by Jin to start walking. He walked around the paper wall and bowed to their fans, waving and smiling cutely to them as they started to scream a little with greetings and things.

As soon as they had done their greeting they each sat down and the line began to move, the usual sign and slide routine forgotten as the fans handed them gifts and gushed to them. He was even passed a big bear with a sweet strawberry scent seemingly etched into it by a girl who seemed to be hyperventilating.

“Give me that.” Taehyung mumbled from next to him, taking the bear a little rougher than necessary and giving it to their manager who scrunched his nose at the scent.

Jimin went to ask why but stopped himself, not wanting to upset an already moody looking Taehyung. So, he settled into his seat, back relaxed into the seat as the pain in his stomach gradually became worse and worse. He didn’t feel right at all but as he looked at the fans and his pack members he forced himself to simply live with it.

A sudden and uncontrollable burst of pain slammed into his stomach, his hands instantly curling to wrap around his abdomen as he leaned forward. He let his head hit the desk in front of him, a breath of pain leaving him as he faintly heard the world around him.

They seemed to actually be worried now, which in his mind he hated with a passion. They had had years to worry for him and only now did they actually do it.

Yelling began as the fans were forced back and away from them, a few thuds heard also before arms scooped him up and into a warm chest. He was carried somewhere, his eyes tightly squeezed shut as it happened, so over taken by his pain to even open his eyes and see who was holding him.

By now he was struggling to remain conscious, pain blinding him and cutting him off from the world around him.

 

**JIN POV**

 

Jin’s heart was racing as he saw Jimin bend over in his seat, the pain that was so clear on the others face seemed to stab right into his heart. He had been drawn to Jimin since he had smelled the sweet omega scent coming from his room but when he had seen him this morning Jimin had only smelled of the fake scent he had been given.

The fans went crazy too, the scent of distress flooding from them as they were pushed back to give them some space. They all seemed to understand, at least on an instinctual level and let the body guards move them away.

A sudden body jumped from the crowed, a streak of dark hair and equally dark clothing with a mask to go with it. The body guards barely caught the male before he reached Jimin and the mask was tugged off. Immediately the guards released the boy, shocked looks on everyone’s faces as the room fell silent.

There, in dark clothes having obviously blended into the crowd somehow, stood Kim Yugyeom of GOT7. Jin couldn’t believe his eyes as he watched the usually quiet boy rush over to Jimin and pick him up into his arms.

“What are you doing?!” Yoongi hissed and Yugyeom gave a soft growl, the two angry alpha scents were flooding from them and Jin had to force a whine back down his throat.

“Let him… Jimin needs the hospital.” Namjoon’s deep voice grumbled from just beside Jin and he looked up to him, noticing a tiny amount of concern in his eyes as he looked at Jimin.

“What?!” Yoongi hissed, his brows furrowed as his head snapped over to glare at Namjoon.

Yugyeom took that as his time, slipping past Yoongi and running behind the paper wall. Jin ran after him with Taehyung and Jungkook following as Namjoon and Hoseok stayed back to calm down Yoongi. They all ran after Yugyeom and were shocked when the worried looking boy stopped and laid Jimin down onto a small couch that had been set up.

“Call an ambulance. He’s bleeding.” Yugyeom snapped at them as he tried to calm down a crying and sweating Jimin as he curled up in pain, the patch of blood forming between Jimin’s legs shocking all of them to the bone.

“Jin, call. Kookie, go get water. I’ll let our manager know and do that stuff.” Taehyung suddenly ordered, shocking both Jungkook and himself with the amount of authority in his town.

Jin nodded and with a tiny nudge to Jungkook they were all off. Jungkook and Taehyung went running and Jin pulled out his phone, beginning to pace up and down as he dialled 119. Jin barely waited a second before the call was answered and he gasped slightly as he began to speak.

“119, what’s your emergency?” A woman’s voice answered him, doing nothing to calm him.

“I-it’s my friend. He’s in pain and bleeding and we can’t figure out why and-“ Jin ranted out, words coming out so fast that his brain didn’t even have time to process them.

“Okay, okay calm down. What rank is your friend?” The woman asked, tapping being heard from her side of the phone.

“R-rank? I-“ Jin stuttered, gasping when Yugyeom snatched the phone from him and motioned him to stay with Jimin.

Jin rushed over and nodded, head down in submission as he tried to calm Jimin down.

“Omega.” Jin faintly heard Yugyeom say to the woman on the phone as he moved a little away from them, eyes locked onto the doors as the sound of sirens came into hearing range.

Jin’s eyes snapped down to Jimin and tears pooled inside his eyes, his heart clenching tightly in his chest as his mind processed that one word.

Jimin, the one that Yoongi had made them hate, the one who Yoongi said had lied to them, was an omega just like Jin. He had seen the look in Jimin’s eyes when Yoongi and the other had confronted him, had seen the fear in his eyes whenever the others fought. Jin’s heart broke, he hadn’t known, he hadn’t recognised his own kind and had treated Jimin so badly.

“J-jiminie…” Jin mumbled, small tears trailing down his face as he stared down at him.

Suddenly Jin was yanked away from Jimin, a gasp leaving him as men in blue uniforms began to work on him. He looked up to see Namjoon standing there, eyes locked onto Jimin as Yoongi stood a little behind him with Jungkook, Hoseok and Taehyung with him.

“Joonie he-“ Jin started but stopped as Namjoon interrupted him.

“He’s an omega. I know…. I smelt him this morning. At first, I thought he’d had an omega in there but then I followed the scent to the bathroom and he was in there…” Namjoon mumbled to him, eyes locked onto Jimin as they carefully moved him onto a stretcher.

Jin looked back to Jimin, curling into Namjoon as one of the paramedics grabbed his phone and called a number.

“We need a surgeon on standby. Omega having a miscarriage. ETA (estimated time of arrival) four minutes.” The man rushed out, the words seeming to make everyone other than the paramedics freeze.

Yugyeom was the first to move, rushing to their manager and mumbling to him in a tone too low for them to hear. Their manager just nodded and as the paramedics took off rushing to the door Yugyeom ran after them.

Jin himself went to move too but Namjoon’s arms tightened around him, the alpha shaking his head as their manager walked up.

“We’ll go to the hospital in the car.” The manager snapped, eyes narrowed at them as he pointed for them all to begin walking.

“Why can’t one of us go with him-?” Jin asked, a frown on his lips as he was tugged out to where they had parked the car.

“We weren’t exactly nice to him.” Namjoon mumbled, looked dead ahead as the manager grunted a little in agreement.

“You boys are lucky the press was kept out with the fans. If people knew how you treated that boy…” The manager shook his head, face filled with disgust.

Jin’s own heart clenched yet again and he felt his eyes tear up, his hands tight on Namjoon as they reached the car and got inside.

 

**NAMJOON POV**

 

The drive to the hospital was short, shorter than Namjoon would have liked. While he was worried about Jimin he didn’t want to face what he had done to him. Namjoon had thrown an omega to the floor, had hissed and yelled at him so meanly that Jin had nearly cried and it hadn’t even been directed at him.

“Go to the waiting area.” Their manager hissed, storming off to the nurse’s desk to as how Jimin was no doubt.

They all walked over and sat down, Yoongi sitting closest to the door with a scowl on his face like he hated that he was there. Jungkook and Hoseok sat to his right with Taehyung on the other side of them. Then was Namjoon himself with a crying Jin curled into his lap.

“We- we were so mean to him...” Jin sobbed quietly, his body shaking as he stayed plastered to Namjoon’s chest.

“No shit you were mean.” A low voice growled at them, making them all look up.

There, dressed in what looked like stage clothes, were GOT7. Jackson stood in front of them, his hands clenched in tight fists as his muscles bulged. Jaebum, the supposed leader of the pack stood beside him, a hand on Jackson’s arm seeming to be the only thing holding the seething alpha back from attacking.

“Jackson. Go sit with them.” Jaebum ordered, the amount of authority in his tone making Namjoon shiver a little and Jin even seemed to be submissive to it.

A glance at both the GOT7 pack and at his own showed that they all had their heads down and to the side, except Yoongi of course. GOT7 moved as a whole to the other side of the room but Jaebum stayed in front of them, eyes hard and jaw tight as his eyes scanned over the pack.

“What did you do to him?” Jaebum snapped, looking over them all.

“We were dicks to him yes. But we didn’t make this happen.” Namjoon spoke, forcing his voice to be cold and hard despite the guilt that wanted to shine through.

“W-we-… Yoongi and I… Was it us?” Taehyung asked softly, tears streaming down the other alpha’s face.

“What did you do?” Jin asked, sitting up a little on Namjoon’s lap.

“W-we-… He smelt like heat- and-…” Taehyung trailed off, seeming to break down as Jungkook grabbed him and held him close.

The room fell silent, its occupants trying to figure out what Taehyung had meant by those words. Namjoon himself was at war with himself, while he wanted to believe that Taehyung wouldn’t do that and that Yoongi wouldn’t go that far he had smelled Jin in heat before, had felt the urge to take him even when they had been out on stage. He watched as the others came to the same conclusion that he had and Jungkook pulled away from Taehyung with shocked eyes.

“Y-You-?” Jungkook stuttered, only to be interrupted by a low growl from the entrance to the waiting room.

“They raped him.” Yugyeom hissed, his eyes dark and his body tight and ready to pounce.

A roar of ‘what?!’ came from the side and a flurry of things happened. Both Yugyeom and Jackson lunged, each going for different targets and moving before either packs could stop them. Jackson tackled Yoongi to the ground, his fists flying at Yoongi’s face rapidly as Yugyeom had Taehyung pinned to the wall with an arm over his throat.

“I-I’m sorry- I didn’t know- Yoongi said that- I didn’t know….” Taehyung sobbed, his tears flowing down his face as he shook under Yugyeom.

“Yoongi had him under his control. He taught Taehyung how to act, that things like that were fine in packs.” Their managers voice spoke from the door and Namjoon watched as four security guards ran in to separate the two pairs of alpha’s.

“Why the hell did you allow that to happen?” Jaebum snapped at their manager, making Namjoon once again shiver at the tone.

“We weren’t aware of what Yoongi would do. We had no idea what he taught them.” Their manager spoke calmly despite another alpha being so hostile to him.

The room fell silent for a minute before a nurse walked in, scowling at them all and pointing to Jackson and Yoongi.

“Both of you with me now. And no more fights or you will all be removed.” She hissed, despite being an omega she had quiet the command to her voice and slowly heads began to nod in understanding.

Jackson and Yoongi were dragged from the room by the guards, bruises littering their faces and knuckles while Yugyeom and Taehyung were let go. Taehyung curled up in his seat, crying still as he hugged his legs to his chest and hid his face into his knees.

Namjoon couldn’t believe the events that had occurred in front of him, his brain struggling to process them as Jin moved to go and comfort his pack members. He looked to Jaebum who nodded a little, motioning for Yugyeom to their pack before coming to sit down beside Namjoon.

“You know we can’t let him stay with you all.” Jaebum spoke quietly, though his voice kept all of its authoritative aspects to it.

“You can’t take him from his pack.” Namjoon managed to force out, his eyes locked onto a little poster that sat across the room from him.

He couldn’t think of letting them take Jimin, he was pack no matter how they had treated him. No one would take Jimin from them, not while Namjoon had anything to say about it.

“You aren’t his pack. A pack wouldn’t do those things to one of their own. Plus, Yoongi didn’t even bite him into the pack.” Jaebum spoke, voice angrier than before.

“B-… Yoongi told us that he had bit him in private. Not long after we all became a pack of our own. He said Jimin wanted the privacy.” Namjoon spoke, though if he was honest it was more towards himself than to Jaebum.

The pack had been hurt when Yoongi had told them that but the next time they saw Jimin he had agreed, had said that Yoongi had done it and that it was in a place that wouldn’t be seen. Namjoon had felt suspicious about that even at that younger age but had been so in love with the idea of pack that he hadn’t really given it all that much thought.

“You need to let him go.” Jaebum said, voice cold as ice before getting up and walking over to his own pack.

 

**JIMIN POV**

 

Jimin woke up after what felt like years, a cloud of numbness over his mind before he started to feel it fade. He slowly opened his eyes, eyebrows furrowed as he looked around him. The room around him was white and pastel blue, clearly being a hospital if the machines around him were anything to go by. 

He reached a hand up to rub at his eyes, wincing when he felt a painful tugging on his hand. He looked down, groaning at the sight of his own IV before placing his hand back down onto the bed.

Seconds after he had put his hand down a woman walked in, a small smile on her lips when she saw him.

“Ah Mr Park, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” She asked, speaking so softly that Jimin’s usually keen hearing had to strain to hear her.

“Ah… I’m okay… My stomach feels itchy though…” He mumbled a hand reaching to scratch at his stomach where they pain used to be.

Jimin’s eyes suddenly went wide and he looked to the nurse as she grabbed his arm, stopping him from touching his stomach.

“What happened? Why did it hurt so much?” Jimin asked, his eyes wide as he looked up at the woman.

His mind was racing, he had no idea what had happened to him or why he had been in so much pain, he didn’t even know how they had fixed him.

“You’ll need to wait for your doctor and-“ The nurse spoke in a soft tone, obviously trying to soothe him but he would have none of it.

“Tell me. Now.” Jimin snapped, the worry inside him growing faster and faster as the woman shifted uncomfortably.

Part of Jimin wanted him to stop, to apologise to his fellow omega and to wait for the doctor like a good boy, but the stronger part of him knew something had gone wrong and he needed to know what it had been. While he craved to be nice he knew that if it was bad enough asking meanly was the only way to get himself answers.

“Y-you were pregnant.” She mumbled, her soft caring tone doing nothing to help as Jimin mind and body froze simultaneously.

Jimin couldn’t breathe as his mind raced. He had been pregnant, he had a baby growing inside of him, the thought should have brought immense joy but it only worried him. He would have to leave BTS, he couldn’t raise a baby while touring the world and he didn’t even want the baby anywhere near the pack. Not after what they had done to him, not after what Yoongi and Taehyung had done.

Jimin’s mind was moving so fast that when the little voice in the back of his mind mentioned that the nurse had said ‘were’ instead of ‘are’, it came to a screeching halt.

“Wait… were?” Jimin asked, his breathing leaving him faster as he realised what had happened.

All of a sudden, the door opened again and a nurse and a doctor ran in, both seeming worried as they moved to Jimin and looked him over with their eyes.

“What happened?” The doctor hissed, his voice seeming to slid in one ear and out the other as Jimin stared straight ahead.

He felt pure pain and sadness lower over his heart, the feeling blanketing the happiness and hope that had been there moments ago. He had lost his baby, his small child, before he knew he even had it. He’d never be able to hold it, to feed it, to sing it to sleep on bad nights or to watch over it on amazing nights. 

“I told him…” The nurse spoke, her words not even reaching Jimin as his hands drifted towards his stomach, his body slowly curling into itself as tears left his unmoving eyes.  
“He has to be going into shock.” The new nurse hissed and they turned to a flurry of movement.

Jimin still simply lay there, curled up tight as sobs began to fall from his lips. His sob seemed to make them freeze and they looked at him where he lay, eyes now locked onto his stomach. They seemed to relax a little and the nurses left, leaving the doctor to stand there watching him.

“Let it out.” He spoke softly and carefully, his words making Jimin’s wall crumble.

He cried, for everything that had happened to him in his life. For his retched rank, his stupid plan to hide it, his again stupid idea to join BTS. For his lost baby. Jimin lost count of how long he lay there crying, the sobs never stopping until his tears dried out and he lay there silently thinking about what he could have had.

As he came back to himself he noticed the doctor had left a small not with a glass of water on the little swivel table. Jimin sat up a bit, wincing as a soft pain shot through his stomach at the movement before reaching out and grabbing it, reading the not as he drank the water.

 

‘Mr. Park, I am aware of what happened and I deeply apologise. I have left you some water and warned the nurses to give you time, they will not speak of what has happened unless asked by you. I have also called the hospitals psychologist and she will be in to visit you if and when you are ready.’

 

Jimin sighed softly and threw the note onto the table, placing the now empty glass of water on top of it.

“No way I’m seeing a psych.” He mumbled lowly to himself as he threw his legs over the side of the bed and winced.

He slowly stood up and grabbed onto the pole with his IV connected to it, sighing softly as he slipped on the soft hospital slippers. Everything about the world around him felt wrong, felt like it shouldn’t be happening like this. Jimin knew it was true, he wasn’t supposed to have miscarried his baby and if he had come here sooner maybe he could have saved it. His baby might still be alive and growing inside him if he hadn’t stayed locked away for so long.

Jimin’s walk to the bathroom connected to his room was a long one, steps that were too long sent pain through his stomach so he had to force himself to slow down. Once inside he sighed and locked the door after him, taking out the annoying IV in an attempt to stop its constant tugging on his skin.

He sighed a little, walking to the bench and running the water before using it to wash his face. He felt disgusting, so much worse than he used to when he had just been an omega. Not only was he a failure to his father but a failure to his unborn and now dead baby.

He looked up and into the mirror, frowning at how he looked. He hadn’t looked at himself this morning when he had been getting ready or when he had gone to the bathroom, he was shocked that no one had said anything to him at the fan meet either.

He looked sick, his cheeks had lost his usual baby face look and his arms were much thinner than his usually slightly masculine figure. He didn’t look like himself and with a swift punch the glass of the traitor mirror was broken into pieces, the pieces falling off of the board it was attached to.

Jimin’s gaze fell to the glass, his hands moving of their own accord as he picked a pretty decent sized piece and sat down in the corner of the room. He barely registered the banging on the door outside or the yelling of voices as he stared down at the small reflective piece of glass.

Maybe he should’ve ended it long ago, he had caused enough people problems to know that he was a waste of space even back in his younger years with BTS. He could’ve the night he had cut his skin again after years of being ‘clean’, as he had heard online once.

He brought the glass to his chest, the cold hard feeling of the shard through the dressing gown giving him no relief to the emotional pain still flooding his system.

He had made up his mind. To him the pain of losing his baby outweighed all of the other things that had happened to him and he simply couldn’t see himself going on this way. He brought the shard down onto his left wrist, a line directly down the centre over the vein before doing the same on his right, albeit a little messier as his left hand shook with the emotion inside of him.

He laid his head back against the cold hard tile wall as the world around him began to fade, a soft smile adorning his face as his physical pain overtook his emotional. He felt better even as the door slammed open and unknown face came rushing towards him.

He hoped in his mind they were too late, that he could finally rest. He wanted to be at peace finally and with his unborn baby bone he hoped to meet it up in heaven.

As the world around him faded to black, not a single part of him cared or even realised that watching through the door to the bathroom with tears running down their face was Yugyeom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also please leave a comment or contact me in some way if you'd like me to write a one shot of anything for you! im now taking requests~


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to say, before you begin, that I have been sick lately so if the fic or writing isn't up to its usual standards I'm very sorry. I'll try to work on it~!

**HOSEOK POV**

Hoseok had been sitting there since the fight between Yoongi and Jackson had ended, not bothering at all to move as he held a shocked Jungkook in his arms. Taehyung's confession had rocked Jungkook to his soul and Hoseok himself even felt a little disgusted in the alpha.

While he hadn’t done a thing to help Jimin, he had known that the way they were treating him wasn’t right. That was why he stayed out of it all, he didn’t want to hurt the small boy but at the same time couldn’t go against Yoongi as the leader of the pack.

It had been hours of nothing, the only word any of them got on Jimin was that he had come out of surgery and that had been a lone while ago.

“This is stupid. I’m gonna go see him.” Yugyeom hissed, standing up suddenly and knocking Bambam off of his lap and onto the floor.

Hoseok sighed, for a young alpha barely old enough to be legal, Yugyeom had an air about him. Though it wasn’t nearly as strong as Jaebum or Jackson or Namjoon and Yoongi, he had to admit that the boy would go far in life with that.

A sudden alarm rung through the hospital, doctors taking off running to where Yugyeom had gone. Everyone seemed to tense at the sight and the sounds around them, all hoping that the scary sounding alarm wasn’t for Jimin.

Hoseok gasped and his arms around Jungkook loosened when he saw Yugyeom be led back into the waiting area, the boy crying so hard that he could barely stand up on his own. Jungkook jumped away from Hoseok and he, although he hated himself for it, was instantly a little jealous.

“What happened Yug?” Jungkook asked, taking his best friend into his arms as both packs stood and went towards them.

“H-He tried to kill himself…” Yugyeom whispered, the words barely audible even to them and everyone in the room seemed to freeze.

Hoseok felt his heart stop.

 

**TAEHYUNG POV**

 

Taehyung was sat by himself a little away from the rest of his pack, arms wrapped tightly around himself. He thought back to his time with Yoongi, learning how he was supposed to act around others and around people like Jimin. Not once had he stopped to think that the boy who had been his best friend, up until Yoongi had ruined things, may have had a reason for doing what he did.

He sincerely hated himself, even before he and Yoongi had done what they had done to Jimin. He had hated acting in such a way to Jimin but having grown up without a pack meant he was new to everything, had no idea what was right and wrong in this new world he had found himself in once joining BTS.

Suddenly a loud alarm rang through the hospital, doctors taking off running down the hall and it took Taehyung a moment to realise that the young alpha from GOT7 wasn’t in the room. Everyone seemed to tense at the sight and the sounds around them, though Taehyung wasn’t sure why.

Taehyung gasped, a sound that seemed to be mirrored by nearly everyone in the room, as Yugyeom was led back into the waiting area, the boy crying so hard that he could barely stand up on his own. Taehyung saw Jungkook run to his own best friend, falling to his knees in front of Yugyeom as the alpha fell to his knees.

“What happened Yug?” Jungkook asked, taking his best friend into his arms as both packs stood and went towards them.

“H-He tried to kill himself…” Yugyeom whispered, the words barely audible even to them and everyone in the room seemed to freeze.

Taehyung could nearly hear the hearts around him break, as did his own. The thought of losing Jimin, while he had been a huge dick to him, was enough to send him into another session of sobbing to himself.

 

**JIN POV**

 

Jin was curled up in Namjoon’s lap, head sweetly buried into the alpha’s neck as he napped. Namjoon had told him to sleep as they would probably be there for a while and Jin had already struggled to for the past few days, though that had probably been because there was a sad and injured omega had been in such close proximity to him.

He woke with a start as an alarm, sitting up with a small gasp as he looked around them. He saw the doctors frantically moving and looked up to Namjoon with sleepy and confused eyes. Namjoon only shook his head, to which Jin was incredibly annoyed at, but didn’t say a thing.

Jin’s already shattered and sensitive heart broke at the sight of Yugyeom being led back into the waiting area, the boy crying so hard that he could barely stand up on his own. Jungkook, of course, jumped up and ran to his best friend’s aid.

“What happened Yug?” Jungkook asked, taking his best friend into his arms as both packs stood and went towards them.

“H-He tried to kill himself…” Yugyeom whispered, the words barely audible even to them and everyone in the room seemed to freeze.

Jin froze, his eyes going wide as he looked back up to Namjoon. He gasped softly at the sight of tears in his lover’s eyes before leaning into Namjoon’s neck and crying with him.

 

**YUGYEOM POV**

 

Yugyeom had had enough of sitting in the small waiting room, his nerves to frazzled for his brain to think of anything then the small omega currently laying in his bed probably still unconscious from surgery.

Just the thought of Jimin going under a knife was enough to draw a growl from his throat, earning him a stern glare from Jaebum who seemed equally as antsy. 

He couldn’t believe where they were, having gone to the fan meet purely to check on Jimin after the weird encounter with Namjoon and they even weirder phone call he and his pack had had with Jimin himself. Though he would willingly admit he was glad that Jimin was an omega, the boy had always drawn the attention of strong and well-known alpha’s around him and now that Yugyeom knew why it made so much more sense to him.

Yugyeom gave a tiny shake of his head and stopped, looking to Jaebum with a small huff. He had been gratefully cuddling Bambam but now the omega’s sweet scent was just driving him crazy and reminding him of Jimin.

“This is stupid. I’m gonna go see him.” Yugyeom hissed, standing up suddenly and knocking Bambam off of his lap and onto the floor.

The omega now sprawled on the floor gave a tiny growl and slapped at Yugyeom’s leg as he stepped over him, although Yugyeom didn’t even glance back at him as he left the room and instead walked towards the nurse’s station.

Something had settled into his stomach as he waited patiently for a creepy looking old man to finish talking to the nurse, apparently complaining about some food that he had gotten. Yugyeom couldn’t help the soft sigh that left him, he felt like something back was going to happen. Although he really hoped it had nothing to do with his Jimin.

The thought made him freeze, his heart nearly stopping all together as he realised what he had just thought. While he truly did care for Jimin he had never thought of the older boy as his, not even when they were at the movie theatre together and holding hands.

He shook his head a little as the old man walked away, stepping up to the desk with a muddled mind and sweating hands that he hid into the pockets of his jeans.

“Hello, how can I help you today?” The woman asked, her voice clearly showing that her happy smile and cheerful body language was fake.

“I wanna know the room number for Park Jimin. I came with him to the hospital but no one has told us where he is or what happened.” Yugyeom explained, his foot tapping nervously on the floor as he bit his lip.

The woman seemed to notice his nerves, giving him a smaller and sincerer smile as she began to type away at her computer. Mere seconds later she handed him a little post-it note and nodded to him reassuringly.

“That’s the room number as well as instructions on how to get there.” She explained, smiling at him before motioning for him to go.

Yugyeom bowed in thanks and took off running, a small happy smile on his lips as he did so, barely missing the old man from before as he walked back to probably complain to the nurse about something else.

He grinned, coming to a stop at the room not very long after that, his heart beating wildly at the thought of seeing his Jimin. He pushed the door open, his breath stopping in his chest as he was still sort of scared of what he would see inside.

The emptiness of the room took him a second to comprehend, his brows furrowing as he turned back to the door and moved just outside it. He flagged down a passing doctor and nurse, motioning them to him as he stood in the doorway.

“Where’s the patient from this room? I thought he was finished with surgery?” Yugyeom asked softly and they both walked in.

The doctor checked the little board on the foot of the bed, something that Yugyeom was ashamed he himself hadn’t tried before calling for help, and his entire body seemed to freeze. He said something to the nurse that seemed to hover over his shoulder, followed by the sound of glass breaking from the door to the corner of the room, and they rushed to the door, beginning to bang on it and talk through it.

Yugyeom frowned softly and grabbed the board, reading through it before he froze. Jimin had had a miscarriage, his Jimin had lost his baby. He felt tears pool in his eyes, the thought of the pain his tiny omega must be going through was breaking his heart and tearing into his soul.

“Sound the alarm!” He heard the doctor yell and looked up, gasping as the door was flung open and the short doctor ran inside.

There, sitting albeit a little droopy and pale as ever, was Jimin. His wrists oozing dark red blood from two vertical cuts, a sharp shard of the broken mirror clutched into one of his hands. Yugyeom’s heart broke, no it shattered into dust sized pieces as he caught eyes with Jimin. He didn’t even feel the tears now streaming down his face or notice that he had fallen to his knee’s until he was dragged up and out of the way by a big burly male nurse who hissed at him to move as Jimin was carried from the bathroom to his bed.

All Yugyeom could do was watch as they wheeled the bed away, his ears ringing from the alarm that rang and his hands shaking from all the emotions he was currently feeling. His Jimin had tried to kill himself.

Before Yugyeom even processed it, the nurse from the front desk had walked in and grabbed a hold of him with the help of a male nurse, leading him out of the bloodied room and to the waiting room again. They couldn’t even lead him to the seats, that admittedly weren’t all that far away, before he fell to his knees crying.

Mere seconds later he found himself wrapped into his best friend’s arms, leaning into Jungkook as he cried. He could also feel his pack moving closer to him, their energies barely helping him at all as he sobbed.

“What happened Yug?” Jungkook asked, his voice soft, and not all that soothing, to Yugyeom’s ear as the beta gently rubbed at his back.

“H-He tried to kill himself…” Yugyeom whispered, the words no louder than a whisper of air but he felt the entirety of the room freeze.

The next few events that occurred weren’t all that shocking to Yugyeom despite his thoughts on the BTS pack. His own pack naturally rushed to him, trying their best to comfort their sad pack member with gestures of love and affection. The BTS pack mostly reacted the same as each other. Jungkook, Jin and Taehyung burst into tears for their fallen pack member, which angered Yugyeom a little bit as he curled up into his pack mates.

Hoseok, which didn’t surprise Yugyeom at all, gathered Jungkook back into his arms as he was cast out of Yugyeom’s little huddle with his pack and Namjoon held onto a sobbing Jin as he himself had little tears in his eyes.

But the reaction that surprised Yugyeom the most was Yoongi’s. He had thought that no matter what the evil little alpha had hated Jimin, that if anything ever happened to his omega that Yoongi would be happy about it. Yet as he looked towards the alpha it was clear that his assumptions were wrong, extremely so.

Yoongi seemed heartbroken, a shocked look in his usually cold eyes. Before anyone could blink Yoongi shot up, his hands in tight shaking fists as he ran from the room and away from his pack.

Yugyeom wasn’t able to see what happened next or if anyone went after the clearly distraught alpha as he was gathered in to the strong protective arms of Jaebum and carried to the seats. He was placed into their head alphas lap and Bambam curled around his own back while Youngjae and Jinyoung sat next them, their mere presence helping him. Jackson and Mark on the other hand sat on the floor after pulling pillows down with them and while Jackson laid his head back and onto Yugyeom’s legs Mark held his hand and kissed at his fingers to try to calm him.

With his pack surrounding him so fully Yugyeom lost track of time, going as far as to start drifting to sleep in the comfort that was his packs embrace. His last thoughts before he drifted into sleep was of Jimin, a silent prayer that his little omega, his hyung, would be okay.

 

**JIMIN POV**

 

Jimin felt floaty, like he was laying on a cloud in the sky, as he awoke. His body nearly all numb to him as he struggled to open his eyes. Nothing felt right as the feeling of his body returned, his arms and stomach burning with white hot pain and a dry tight feeling on his cheeks like he had cried.

Then it all came back to him, losing the baby, trying to kill himself and Yugyeom. The thought of the sweet alpha with tears drenching his soft cheeks made Jimin’s eyes snap open, a small gasp leaving his lips when he was a woman was leaning over him and check his wounds.

“Oh! I’m sorry dear.” The woman jumped in shock at his gasp, the words leaving her mouth so fast that Jimin almost didn’t understand them.

“’s okay…” He mumbled softly, his voice low and a little thick sounding.

“I just have to check the wrap, make sure you’re doing well and then I’ll go.” She explained with a soft smile as she continued her work.

Jimin gave a small nod, his mind not really listening as he glanced over to the door where a mean looking man stood. He seemed serious, like not matter what you did you could not get even the smallest of laughs from him.

“W-who’s he?” Jimin whispered to the woman, a light blush covering his cheeks as the man looked over to them like he knew he was being spoken about.

“Ah, he’s your guard dear. He’s here to make sure that nothing like what happened before happens now.” She explained quietly, her voice soft and caring.

He refused to look at the man again after she spoke, feeling oddly bad and burdening for making the man have to stand there purely because he had tried to end his own life. Not that he would be trying that again anytime soon, not after seeing the look on Yugyeom’s face.

In fact Jimin stayed quiet until the woman left, giving him a small word about how he would be staying a little while, while they observed him and that dinner would be brought in in the next hour. He spent the first few minutes after she walked out the door in awkward silence, trying not to look at the man who was standing in his room.

“Will you please sit? You can’t possible stand for hours on end.” Jimin finally said, his voice holding annoyance that seemed to only amuse the man a little as he nodded and came to sit by the bed.

When the man made no move to speak Jimin dropped his head back onto the pillow with a groan, sighing softly as he stared up at the ceiling. He wasn’t even aware that he had fallen asleep staring at the blank ceiling until the sound of a door opening yanked him from his dreams of himself and a tall man with lean muscles and a familiar little mole on his face.

Jimin opened his tired eyes, looking to the door to his room only to freeze. There, in all his glory, stood one of his role models. Jung Jihoon, also known as Rain, had been one of the reasons he had dreamed so hard to become famous for his singing.

“Park Jimin?” Jihoon asked with a strong and confident voice.

“Y-yes?” Jimin asked in a soft, clearly star struck voice, his eyes probably twinkling like he so often saw his own fans eyes do.

“You’re manager gave me a call, said you might be able to use a pick me up.” Jihoon said, a small smile coming onto his lips as he walked forward towards Jimin.

Jimin only then noticed the large bag in his hands and slowly used the beds controls to sit himself up, his mind still in shock as his body just did what it wanted.

“I figured with your new rank and all you could use something soft.” Jihoon continued, grabbing the contents of the bag out and knocking the air right out of Jimin’s lungs.

It was a large bear, its sandy brown fur curled a little in a way that assured anyone who looked at him that he was soft. As the bear was placed onto his bed, the scent that hit him sent his mind reeling. The bear smelled so strongly of Jihoon that he was confused as to how it was even possible.

“I made it for a, uh, loved one. Things didn’t go well and when I heard what happened I wanted you to have it. I’ve been told my scent calms omega’s so I hoped it would work for you.” Jihoon all but babbled, sitting comfortably onto the seat next to Jimin’s bed where the emotionless man from before had been.

“Thank you…” Jimin whispered, his eyes snapping back to the bear before he gently pulled it to sit on his thighs.

Its body was about the size of his torso and its head was a little bigger than his own, making the bear the perfect size for him to cuddle with. Not to mention the scent that was flowing from the bear was nearly enough to make Jimin moan in relaxation, something about the musky yet soft scent inside of it made his body calm down.

Jimin cuddled the bear to his chest suddenly, smiling softly into its fur as he heard the tiny chuckle it pulled from the man who had moved to the door and the all-out laugh that it pulled from Jihoon. He smiled and laid back again, turning to face Jihoon as he rested his head onto the bear like it was his new pillow.

“You should take a nap kid. I’ll try to stay a while longer but you know how it is.” Jihoon smiled, nodding to Jimin with such kind eyes that a small shiver ran down his back.

He obediently shut his eyes, his body jumping at the chance to obey such a nice alpha as if in hopes that Jihoon would claim Jimin as his own.

It took mere seconds for sleep to stat to take over Jimin’s mind, clouding his senses so much that he barely even heard the world around him as he nuzzled into the bear with the amazing scent. The last thoughts flowing through his mind being about BTS and GOT7, hoping that all of them were okay as he lay cuddled into a gift from a completely different alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my lovelies~!!! <3


	7. Authors Note

I'm sorry for the wait! I really havent had the time to be able to write much, not to mention my writers block has been at an all time high ;-;

I regret to inform you all that I will be putting Sweet Torture on hold for some time, just until I can get some chapters written up and ready to be published for you all to see.

Please do not be mad! ;-; I promise the story will continue I just need some more time to catch up with things and make sure the things I've written so far are at a quality I would be happy for you all to see.

<3


End file.
